Iron Moon
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The final battle changed Usagi. She wasn't a lazy crybaby anymore but instead the wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only one who had changed after the battle, something else had happened, no one could predict. The Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it instead went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony pairing

Warning: possible Citrus content in later chapters, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my or my friend's mother language so apologies for mistakes you could find within the story.

Edited by Armywife22079 as of March 11th, 2014 And reread by Rainlily13 for other mistakes I didnt catch or the computer refused to change. (Sorry if i miss a few things, I am human after all)

Chapter 1

You must be joking

Usagi Tsukino, a sixteen year old girl known to be the super hero, Sailor Moon, sat on her bed, looking outside deep in thought. Her usual cheerful face sat in a deep frown, and her ocean blue eyes were so morose that even Luna was hesitant to ask if anything was wrong.

Most people thought that after the final battle with Chaos she would be her normal self once again, but she couldn't. The blonde couldn't find the energy to be that cheerful, whiney girl. Not after her battle with Galaxia. Seeing what Chaos had done for power was an eye-opening experience for Usagi. The Senshi she controlled destroyed planets just so that she could rule the universe.

After destroying everything, there wouldn't be a universe to rule. So many people had died for nothing. Earth was nearly destroyed and Usagi had to view all of it. She saw her home be turned to rubble, the death of her friends and how Chaos took control of an innocent soul. No, Usagi wasn't the same girl, not anymore. She had changed both physically and mentally.

Usagi looked at her hair which was flowing freely on her bed. It wasn't golden blonde anymore but silvery platinum blonde. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep ocean blue with silver lightly brushed within. She was looking more like her past life as the moon princess Serenity.

Usagi didn't tell anybody, but she had remembered her past life. All of her lessons, her powers, and her knowledge were there within a thoughts reach. Serenity wasn't a lazy woman- she took her lessons seriously and worked hard because she had grown up knowing her responsibilities unlike Usagi. The moon heir had lived her life in a cage, thinking life to be white and black but Usagi knew better- it was in shades of grey. Usagi was a fighter; a sailor senshi; a warrior. The knowledge of her past and current lives had melded together. She didn't want to be a lazy daydreamer or a whiney, klutzy girl. She wanted to be just like her mother, Queen Serenity, a strong women.

Usagi sighed. Once again she was stuck deep within her thoughts; as if she needed to think even more. Usagi looked at the sky- it was so beautiful. The full moon was shining in the darkness and it calmed her. Taking her woes way.

Today hadn't been her day. First she saw off Mamoru at the airport. After the final battle he had decided to return to America without asking her opinion. He had only said that he was going to America and he would call her- no 'I love you', nothing. He hadn't even said anything about Galaxia or asked Usagi how she felt about all of this.

One week!

One week without speaking to her on the phone or seeing her via web cam on the internet. He planned everything while she had been trying overcome the after effects of the horrendous battle. It had hurt. She had watched his and her friends' deaths for God's sake, but he hadn't said anything.

After sending sailor starlights and their princess Kakyuu, he hadn't spoke to her. Mamoru had been her savior, her strength, her lover- but now she wasn't sure about that either.

It was her past life who fell in love with Endymion, but Usagi was _not_ Serenity and Mamoru was _not_ Endymion. She was sure about that after her little chat with Helios in Elysion earlier today -after dropping Mamrou off at the guardian's request.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Luna asked quietly, while jumping onto the bed so that she could see Usagi. "You know this time it will be different. Mamoru will call you. Everything is safe now."

So Luna thought she was sad because Mamoru left. In the past she might have been, but now after speaking with Helios, she wasn't so sure. Usagi wasn't sure if she should ask the black cat's option, even though Luna was her advisor. She deserved to know. Making a decision, she went with it. "I went to Elysion."

"Why?" asked Luna, ears perked up in curiosity.

"Helios wanted to see me." The blonde voiced.

Helios otherwise known as Pegasus was the guardian of Elysion, the sacred land that protected the Earth from within and the place where the Golden Kingdom used to reside in the times of the Silver Millennium. After Dead Moon Circus had been destroyed, they haven't seen him again.

That is, until a day after the final battle, he entered Usagi's dream and asked her to see him after Mamoru left.

"Why did Helios wish to see you?" Now Luna was suspicious, and treaded carefully. Even though Mamoru was Earth's prince, Helios didn't talk with him other than the one time so why did he wish to talk to the moon princess- unless, of course, something was wrong.

Usagi closed her eyes and the events played in her mind, allowing her thoughts gain control of her voice.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

_After watching Mamoru's plane take off, Usagi teleported herself to Elysion. The sacred ground was beautiful. Rare flowers and trees were everywhere. She could see little creatures meandering by in the gardens. It was so quiet, Usagi knew she could stay here for the rest of her life without ever becoming bored. While looking around, Usagi didn't realize someone was at her side until she heard a gentle male voice._

"_Welcome to Elysion Princess." Helios hadn't changed since she had seen him last. He still wore same gold and white clothes and his eyes were warm and soft._

"_Yes, one without a kingdom." She said sardonically. That was what Usagi was. A princess without a kingdom or people._

"_You're right. The Moon kingdom will not rise again; but you forget the Moon didn't rule only her people, she was the governmental hub of universe. Other kingdoms came to your kingdom for advice. It kept the peace and balance within the universe. One day you will do just the same, like your ancestors before you have done, princess, and the day could came earlier than you think."_

_Usagi blushed. She knew this. She had watched her mother attending diplomatic meetings with queens and kings of planets and galaxies unknown to the modern era. Her mother listened to all of their problems and tried to solve every one of them, of course at times there were circumstances where agreements couldn't be found although that was a rare occasion. Usagi smiled wistfully, it was her dream to be like her mother. "Thank you." She spoke serenely Helios helped her remember, her purpose in life._

_Helios didn't need to ask, he could see behind her words the worry in her eyes. Usagi felt lost, it could easily be seen in her blue depths. "Come, I prepared tea for us." Perhaps this would take longer than he had thought._

_Helios led Usagi into the garden of Elysion. The garden was magnificent, there were flowers only grew on this sacred land with earth's power. It made her remember the moon kingdom's garden. It was said it was the most beautiful garden in universe. People had come from other planets just so they could see it. _

_Humans believed moon to be lifeless- but with the power of silver crystal, the moon had been center of life. _

_The table was set near a lake, giving the two a breathtaking view, there were no sounds other than chirping birds and animals rustling in the leaves, Usagi couldn't have asked for a better place. Helios ever gentleman helped Usagi sat then he sat and served her before himself tea and cakes. It was strawberry, Usagi's favorite._

"it's so peaceful here_." she breathed and Helios nodded._

"_After chaos was once again sealed, Earth was peaceful at last. However, if it will remain that way is another story."_

"_I know." She slumped into her chair, un-lady like. Even if chaos wasn't a problem for them for a long time, there will always be others who wished to rule earth. After all Earth was one of the weakest planets in the universe and humans couldn't protect themselves from other more advanced planets. While Lunar's were a peaceful race, they still had the strongest soldiers in universe for protection of their kingdom and their allies._

"_I see, I don't need to warn you always prepare." He jibed lightly and Usagi smiled. She could understand his worry. In the past she and her inner senshi hadn't taken their jobs seriously. Even now, only outer senshi were the only ones to do so- even if it was to the border of obsession. As a princess the inner senshi were her protectors but in the most battle she had been the only one fighting. They weren't close enough to their full potential. "You look different princess." He observed, leaning back._

"_Yes, everyone says that. I didn't know a hair color change could be a drastic effect." Usagi tried to joke while running her fingers through her hair which was shining in the light._

"_You my look like your past life, but I wasn't talking about your appearance." Usagi's smile vanished. No one realized that until now. It seemed like Helios saw through her facade. "You look wiser and stronger just like a queen should."_

_Usagi made a decision after thinking shortly, it was something she hid from everyone. Maybe it was time to reveal that little secret. "I…" Usagi took deep breath. "I remember my past life; all of it. After the battle, it came to me like I lived through it. Two of my lives melded in my head."_

"_You didn't speak to anyone, did you?" Usagi shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with that. Princess Serenity was your life just as Usagi and Sailor moon. It is your past. Usagi lived a different type life so it's normal you don't feel same as Serenity."_

"_I don't feel like Serenity. She didn't know what real life was about. She lived in a cage with responsibilities so she thought her freedom was escaping to earth. I think she fall in love with Endymion for the idea of freedom. Earth was a different, forbidden and a faraway place, just like Endymion as a person. I am different than her. I had a normal life until I became sailor moon. I fought against evils of the universe. I watched the deaths of people and destruction of planets." Finally Usagi said everything she had wanted to say, after she remembered her past, out loud._

"_Are you saying your feelings for Mamoru have changed?" Helios' voice didn't judging her. He was looking her with soft and understanding eyes, more like he was coming to the same conclusion she was._

"_Yes." Usagi choked her cry. Finally, she said it and it felt like a great weight lifted from her shoulders. "Yes, I don't feel same for him as I had. I still love him, but the feeling isn't as strong as it used to be. I can't tell the others. They all wish to have Crystal Tokyo, but I am not so sure, I want to live rest of my life with him." It will be a long life, so it wasn't an easy decision to make._

"That_ makes things easy." Usagi was confused, why did her feelings for Mamoru make things easy. She thought it made things complicated. "After your fight with Chaos something happened, something that even I couldn't predict."_

"_What happened?" '_Please not something bad, please!_' she thought rapidly, hoping for no more evil._

"_It's nothing bad." '_if you looked at the bright side'_ he added in his mind. Usagi relaxed immediately. "After everyone returned life, the golden crystal didn't return Mamoru." His companion blinked in surprise._

_One… two… three seconds past until Usagi reacted. "What!" she all but shouted._

"_The Earth herself decided Mamoru wasn't worthy of golden crystal's power, so she decided to take from him, and give it somebody else."_

_If it was true then Usagi didn't need to marry Mamoru. Usagi shook of these train thought. It was a serious matter. Now, she understand why Helios waited until Mamoru left for America. He wouldn't be happy when he found out the news. They needed to find new holder or earth would be unprotected. "Do you who he is or where he lives?" She asked cautiously._

"_Unfortunately no. The new holder isn't quite ready, just yet, so I only know he lives in America due to the power of the crystal of coming from the area."_

'What irony? New holder and the previous were in the same country.'_ her thoughts made Usagi laugh. "You said America!"_

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

><p>Usagi looked at Luna, she didn't speak after she finished her story and that was ten minutes ago. Of course Usagi didn't tell her feelings for Mamoru. She wasn't sure how Luna reach the news so left it for now. Luna was in shock, like everyone else she thought Usagi will marry Mamoru and live happily while ruling the earth but now that dream was crushed. "Do you know why it chose different person?"<p>

Usagi nodded. "Helios said that earth found him unworthy because he left Tokyo while he knew the earth was in danger. As guardian of earth he had the power of sensing if earth was danger or not. Before Galaxia came, he knew something was wrong, but, he didn't even tell us about the danger and left without second thought, so when he returned to life earth took the golden crystal."

"What are you going to now?" asked Luna pensively, wanting the girl to make the decision for herself.

Usagi couldn't read Luna. "I am thinking going America."

Luna agreed with her. She had hoped that's what her charge would say. "You need to find this new holder and bring crystal back to Mamoru."

So Luna was still wanted her be with Mamoru. Even knowing he almost caused the Earth's destruction because he hadn't told them of the danger, so he could go to school. If she knew Luna only suggest this because she thought Usagi was in love with him, she wouldn't be so upset. "You're right. Helios said I have two weeks to see if he was still worthy, then it would be impossible." She lied. It wasn't Mamoru's first mistake, so crystal was lost to him forever, but Helios had said _'If you have any doubt in your relationship with Mamoru, go to America in Saturday. You will see something to help your decision.'_

"Then we need to tell girls." The feline decided.

"No!" Usagi shouted without thinking first. Luna's eyes opened from shock, she had never heard that tone from her charge before. "I mean I don't want them worry for nothing during summer vacation." She backtracked.

Luna smiled and Usagi sighed in relief. "You cannot go alone Usagi. What would your parents say?"

The cat brought up a valid point. Usagi couldn't go alone but she wasn't going to America to search for new holder; the girls wouldn't understand that, they all loved Mamoru. Then who? Usagi nearly hit her forehead. The answer was clear that she couldn't believe, she didn't think of it before. Haruka and Michiru! The two of them didn't care for Mamoru, they only tolerated him because she loved him. "I will talk about it Haruka and Michiru."

"That is a wise decision, they will let you make your own choices." Luna nodded

Usagi glanced at her clock, it wasn't too late to call them. It was Tuesday, so she didn't have any time to waste. She took her phone and called Haruka.

"Hello!" her voice didn't sound sleepy, so Usagi didn't wake her up.

"Hello Haruka, it is me, Usagi." Usagi could hear Haruka was talking with someone in the background, most likely Michiru.

"What can I do for you at this hour, odango?" The senshi knew something was wrong.

Usagi looked Luna, she couldn't tell them all of it but she knew it wasn't necessary. "I need to get to America before Saturday but cannot go alone. I was wondering if you and Michiru come with me?"

Usagi waited until they finished discussion patiently. "We will make sure everything is ready hime, don't think about anything else but packing." Usagi didn't want this answer. She thought they would ask why, but they didn't. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you hime! Goodnight!"

Hearing this made Usagi sob because she knew Haruka mean it. "Goodnight!" She closed the phone. It was really a goodnight.

* * *

><p>Morning came early for Usagi but she prided herself on waking up early without any help. She was changing and she was happy. When the new school year began she wouldn't be a lazy girl anymore. Usagi got ready for the day and went downstairs. Her parents were already eating their breakfast. Shingo was still sleeping so it wasn't hard to believe how shocked her parents felt when they saw her, wake and ready for the day.<p>

"U… Usagi" her mother Ikuko stuttered from shock.

"Yes mamma?" Usagi was acting like everything was normal. She sat and began to eat her food slowly. It was another change, she was eating with the manners a princess should.

"You are up early!" her mother was still in shock but she managed to sit beside her husband.

It was a good way to them ready for more of the changes she would make in the future. "I decided change myself. I am a grown woman, it is time I show it." Her parents looked her with so much pride in their eyes, Usagi knew she said the right thing. She never thought how her parents felt about her lazy behaviors. They wanted her have a great future. That is why they tried to make her study hard. She promised herself she would work hard. They ate their breakfast silently. Usagi watched her father drank his last tea. It was now or never. "Mamma, papa," When they gave their attention to her, she continued. "You know Haruka and Michiru?" They nodded, "They are going America for two weeks and they wish me to go with them. I thought it would be a good way to improve my English."

Her parents shared looks with each other. Usagi bit her lip. If they said no, she couldn't leave. "You can go, but you will call us regularly." Her father announced, Usagi screamed with joy and hugged her parents. She was going America. Her future would finally be clear. She needed to start packing.

Everything was easier than Usagi had thought. Haruka bought tickets, Michiru helped her get ready for the trip and passport, in return she told them everything Helios had said. The two outer senshi agreed that it was right decision, because they supported her even if she chose break up with Mamoru. Now, they were sitting in their first class seat on the plane. Less than five minutes later they would leave for America. She had said goodbyes her parents at the house and Haruka had drove them to the airport, her sport car was parked in airport garage.

"Are you excited?" asked Michiru.

Usagi looked her with forced smile. "Yes." It wasn't a lie but she was also scared. Scared of what her future would be, she felt like nothing would be the same again.

"Everything will be fine odango, don't worry." Haruka smirked.

Usagi leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. The plane took off and she thought _'Haruka was right. She will face it when the time comes.'_ before she went to sleep. She slept, ate and watched movies. She talked Haruka and Michiru some of the time trying to calm her nerves. They arrived at the JFK airport in New York, Saturday morning. They left plane, and waited their luggage patiently at baggage claim. Usagi was looked around like kid in a candy store. She couldn't wait to wander around. Tomorrow she would have thirteen days for fun.

"Bags are here!" said Haruka and took theirs bags. "Come on, I'll rent a car."

Of course, the car she rented was a sport car. Michiru sighed and Usagi shook her head fondly. It was so like Haruka. They settled in the car. "Where odango?"

"Mamoru's school, Helios said he will be in a cafe/bookstore, close to his school." He entered her dreams again while she had been sleeping on the flight.

Using the GPS for their route made finding school easy. They traveled in silence, not even the radio was playing for background noise. All of them were thinking along the same line. _'What would they see that would help Usagi make a decision for her relationship in one day._'

Finding the café wasn't as hard as they thought. They asked some for directions from some students and they showed them the way immediately. It seems there was only one popular café/bookstore in this area. Haruka parked her car in front of the shop. Usagi took deep breath and got out of the car. Slowly she walked toward the café and froze. Just like Helios had said Mamoru was in the café. Usagi could see him clearly through the big windows. She heard Haruka curse, and Michiru hugged the moon princess from behind, but she didn't look them. Her eyes couldn't leave Mamoru.

He was there, sitting with a blond women, kissing her like his life depended on it. Her mind finally caught up to what her eyes were seeing. Mamoru was cheating on her. The kiss slowed to a stop and when he raised his head, his eyes met with Usagi's. He was shocked and moved away as if his companion had burned him. He got out from his seat and walked toward the three Sailor Senshi in civilian clothing.

Usagi didn't cry. It wasn't the time. She would let the tears fall freely when she was alone in her hotel room. Betrayal was unforgivable. Now, she understood how she could decide her relationship with Mamoru in just one day. It was over. She wasn't stupid enough to forgive a betrayal like that. She couldn't forgive him. Mamoru finally came outside and she looked at him with disgust. "Hello Mamoru! I could see you are having fun in America." Usagi said with false cheer

"Usako, what are you doing in here?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Usagi was here and she saw everything. And her tone was laced with venom.

"I came here to see you, but now It's become a break up." Usagi was serious, Mamoru knew that. He never thought Usagi could say those words.

"Usako, I'm sorry. It was just one time thing." Denying wouldn't make situation better. After all, Usagi saw it.

"It doesn't matter Mamoru. It. Is. Over." Usagi was calm. With every word her heart felt free.

Mamoru was angry now. He said sorry, so they should kiss and make up. Usagi was overreacting. He was only having a little fun, it wasn't harmful. "You can't leave me. I'm Prince Endymion and your future husband."

So Mamoru loved her because of the throne. He wasn't worthy of her time. "Just like you said, it's the future, and the future can change. Bye Mamoru!"

Mamoru tried to stop her but Haruka punched him in the face. Mamoru hit the ground hard from the force of her punch and blood oozed from his mouth. Haruka was a strong woman, stronger than most men, and she was furious. Their Princess was beautiful inside and out. He didn't deserve her. "Stay away from our Princess or you will regret it."

"I agree with Haruka. You don't deserve her." said Michiru, her face was calm but her eyes told him everything. İf he got near Usagi, death would be a gift from the pain he would receive from the torture they would have him endure. "Let's go."

They settled in Haruka's rented car. Usagi wanted to go to the hotel. She wasn't in the mood for fun right now. She gave herself one day for tears. She would cry until all her tears were gone. The hotel was great. Their room was a master suit. Two rooms, a big bathroom as an en-suite for both, and a living room between the rooms. It was too much but they wouldn't hear anything Usagi had said.

Usagi entered her room and threw herself over the big and soft bed. Before her face hit the pillow, her tears started to fall. She cried for her dreams, her future with Mamoru. For Chibiusa. She never thought Mamoru would be unfaithful. She cried all of her heart. She felt two arms grip her body and gently spun her around. Usagi hugged Michiru tightly.

Michiru petted Usagi's hair lovingly. "Everything will be fine. You are strong woman, Usagi and you said yourself he wasn't the holder of the golden crystal anymore."

"I know! I just…" Usagi didn't know what to say. Even she didn't know why she was crying so much. Her love for him wasn't strong anymore, but the betrayal was hard to overcome.

"You thought you would be happy with him after seeing your future right." Usagi nodded. "My power taught me one thing in this life. The Future isn't set in stone. It changes with our decisions. You showed us that in every battle. You healed peoples' heart so much they changed for good. Mamoru lost your love on his own, not because your heart changed."

Usagi wiped her tears. "Thank you Michiru!"

"Come on, Haruka ordered food, and I know you are hungry"

Usagi smiled. They really did know her very well. Just because she decided to eat with manners, that didn't mean her love for food changed, especially for desserts. "Michiru!"

"Yes?" The aqua haired woman turned.

"I want to change."

"Then you will change."

Usagi smiled happily. She would be a different person both outside and in when she returned to Tokyo, and she knew what she would do for her future.

Michiru was a violinist because she had been one in her past life, on Neptune. Haruka was good at many sports because she had the best training on Uranus. They had remembered their lives and used these talents for their own benefits now. She would do the same. Mercury may have had more advanced technology, it hadn't come close to Lunar technology. The Moon Kingdom wouldn't rise again but it didn't mean her history and her technology should lie to waste. Usagi knew every one of them as it had been her responsibility as future queen. She even had created her own devices back on the moon. She would use this.

"Earth, meet the Lunar technology!" She stated to herself

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice so please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony slash!

Warning: slash, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

**Chapter 2**

First Meeting and Please Stop Kidding

Tony Stark a thirty two years old billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and genius you could choose which one you wanted to use, Tony wasn't a picky man. If you did not like them there was alcoholic, mass-murder, merchant of death, recently kidnapping victim and insane for closing weapon section. People liked to call him many names, Tony did not care after fourth time they used same one. He had learned in a young age people would call you anything they wished, caring only hurt yourself. Tony's childhood wasn't nice at all. His father was always busy and he never knew if his father loved him or even liked him. Howard Stark was a genius and good businessman but he wasn't a good father at all. Howard always had pushed him to be the best but he never had told him well done. His mother Maria Stark was a gold digger only cared for herself. The only think she ever done for Tony had been unsuccessful prevented Tony from seeing his father's alcoholism. When you had looked at them from outside, Stark family had been the prefect family. The father had been successful businessman, mother had been good house wife who donated funds to finance various charities and finally child who had been inherited his father's brain and would be walking his father's footsteps but inside had been a different story. He hadn't had any friends so Tony grew up alone. He still had had a nanny at the age of fourteen for god's sake because his mother hadn't wished to look after him. Every person only cared his surname and money so he didn't get close to other people. Only their butler had been cared him but at that time it hadn't been enough for Tony so in the end he stopped to care other people. Life had been great while living with this life style until now.

At age twenty-one Tony had become the new CEO and ushered in a new era for his father's legacy, just like people had wished but everything changed after his time in Afghanistan. Tony Stark was not the same person. He changed more then what people thought. Afghanistan was eyes opening experience. Killing innocent people while using his creations which he created for protection of innocent life. He had watched how they used it. How much they had wanted power. He had seen all and it was eyes opening for Tony. His company would never built a weapon again and when Tony found who sold his weapon to terrorist, the person would be wishing death. The memory of Yinsen was still burning in his mind.

_After Yinsen had placed Tony's new 'heart' in place they decided to take a small break with a board game._

_"Good roll." Yinsen complimented Tony on his luck._

_"You still haven't told me where you're from."_

_"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."_

_"Got a family?"_

_"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?" Tony noted Yinsen sadness in his voice. He thought it was because Yinsen missed his family. _

_Tony didn't need to think for an answer. After all it was obvious. "No!"_

"_No? So you are a man who has everything and nothing." _

….

_"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." said Tony desperately. _

_"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this."_

_"Thank you for saving me." Tony told Yinsen. He was really grateful. _

_"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life."_

Yinsen was right. He was a man who has everything and nothing. He had every person's dream. He was a genius, handsome and rich. He could have everything money could buy. You just name it and he would buy it. Women were crazy about him and eager to sleep with him even they knew it was just a one night thing. Even he had different person in his bed, he was alone in the morning. He never slept while a stranger was in his bed. He needed change his bed, new life new bed. Tony didn't have someone who cared him for himself. Yes he had Pepper, Rhodey and Happy but they had their own life. They were good friends but they never understand him not really. They just tolerated his flaws. He wanted someone who would understand and accept him with his flaws. Someone who would see only Tony not the Tony Stark and love Tony.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. What was he doing? He was sulking again. He was wasting Yinsen's sacrifice. He was sitting in his workshop and wasting the time Yinsen gave him but he did not know what to do. He didn't know where to look so that he could find his dream women. Pepper was a great women but Tony could not see her that way. She was like annoying sister. Where could he find his dream women? He had gone many places, Tony shook his head immediately. He shouldn't think them.

"Sir, I find the information you asked!"

Jarvis voice pulled Tony from his mind. One moment he forgot what he asked from Jarvis. "Open it." Screen was filled with what Jarvis found. There was many files finding what he was looking would be harder than he thought.

It was how Pepper found Tony one hours later. Tony was looking screen and his hands moving like crazy. "Tony what are you doing now?" If he was planning something, Pepper wasn't cleaning after him. She was busy with Tony's responsibilities and that was enough for her.

"Taking your advice. You should be proud!" Tony smiled charmingly. What he said wasn't a lie. After Pepper had changed his old arc reactor, she had said 'Tony are you sure it will keep you alive. I mean maybe you should search alternatives.'

Pepper sighed. She knew Tony would understand differently what she said. He always did. "Tell me what I advise you then I will look if I am proud or not." 'If I am not you would not like it' did not need to be say, Tony could hear it clearly.

"You said I should look alternatives of my arc reactor and I am doing what you said to me."

Pepper groaned. She didn't mean it like that. "Tony when I said look alternatives, I was thinking going a doctor."

"Doctor, why should I need a doctor. I only need a new energy forces but what I find so far is a crap." He knew Jarvis selected them carefully but even then they were trash.

Pepper rub her temples, it seems Tony wouldn't go any hospital so she should do what was right for Tony's life. The arc reactor wasn't tested yet and one wrong thing could kill Tony. "You are looking wrong Tony. Look for Moon Crystal." Tony looked her curiously. "If you want new energy force, just look it."

"Jarvis search moon crystal."

"Yes sir!" After only waiting for two seconds. "I find what you are looking sir."

"Send it up Jarvis."

Tony looked the information Jarvis found. Moon crystal was name of new company. It was at business only one year but it had good profit. The owner was someone called Usagi Serenity Tsukino, twenty two years old Japanese. The company sold technological devices but batteries were different. The company used what they called moon stone as a battery and it created energy itself. You didn't need to charge it at all. Every night it charged itself. It was a great discovery which Tony didn't know. How Tony didn't know? Someone created self-creating energy before him and Tony didn't know it. His brain couldn't grasp it.

"How the fuck I didn't know this?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Because you were leaving with a blond women while she was introducing moon stone."

Really, He didn't remember meeting with Usagi Serenity Tsukino. If she was ugly or old women, it was normal. Tony was curious about this women now. "Jarvis show me a picture of Miss Tsukino."

Ugly and old wouldn't be right description. She was beautiful so beautiful. She had long silvery gold hair and Tony could see it was her naturel color. She had deep blue eyes like ocean or sky with silver hits and she had a body to die for. She was exotically beautiful and Tony couldn't pass a women like that. "Why I was interesting in the blond and not her?" Tony couldn't look away from the picture. He was captive by her. What a stupid man would interested blond women when there was this goodness? It seems the answer was him.

"Because she rejected you!" Pepper was dying to tell this, she even had prepared herself for mocking him to death but he hadn't remembered anything so she couldn't mock him.

Tony's mouth fell from the shock. It couldn't be real. Tony Stark never rejected in his life. "It was good one Pep!"

"I am not joking Tony. She rejected you." Tony shook his head disbelievingly. "Jarvis open the video, I asked you to hide. I knew this day will come." Pepper was smiling like cat got the cream. She couldn't wait to see Tony's reaction. Tony watched the video with unreadably face.

_Tony and Pepper were walking with their drinks or it was only Tony who had a drink. When they come face to face with Usagi. She was wearing a purple dress which hugged her body nicely, her long hair pinned her head. "Hello pretty!" Usagi looked around. "I did not see you before. Are you new here?" with a charming smile. _

"_Yes, I am. Usagi Tsukino but you can call me Serenity." her smile was innocence and friendly._

"_Tony Stark!" He starched his hand and kissed her hand but Usagi didn't act like other women's who openly flirt with him when they heard his name._

"_Nice to meet you!"_

"_Don't you think this party is boring?" Tony couldn't give up not now._

"_It is little bit much but it is my first time so it is funny to me." She was so innocent. _

"_You know we can leave here and have some fun in my house!" There was the hint. _

"_Sorry but I come America for this gathering. Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully without noticing she rejected him and left Tony without second look. Pepper was laughing…_

"Cut the video Jarvis." Tony had seen enough. Video was two minute, he was rejected in two minutes. Tony Stark, the ladies' man was rejected. It wasn't in his vocabulary. She even didn't realize he was flirting with her. How couldn't she realize? His mind denied what he saw, it couldn't be possible right? It was all a joke but the proof was in front of him. He couldn't deny it and he didn't like it one bit. "Go laugh! I know you want to!" Pepper stopped holding her laugh with Tony's word. "Are you done?"

"Yes! What you will do now?" Pepper had laughed enough when it had happened so she could let it go for now but in the future she would be using this.

"I will contact her. The moon stone could help me."

"Good luck! I have to work so bye Tony." Pepper had a meeting with Obadiah Stane and she hated it. After press conference he had changed and it wasn't for the best.

Pepper left workshop but Tony didn't see it all. He was looking her picture again. He didn't know why but he was feeling a pull towards her. "Jarvis find where she lives."

"She is living in Japan sir! Do you want me to call her number?"

"No, make my private jet ready. I am going to Japan." Tony was already living workshop so he could pack a small suitcase. Calling wasn't enough, he wished to see her with his eyes and Tony wasn't a patient type.

"I do not think it is good idea sir. Miss. Potts would not happy when she hears it."

"She will right. It will be good punishment for her. Locked the workshop Jarvis until I come and buy me a new bed." Pepper would be cleaning the mess like always and she deserved it. She had recorded his rejection. He had more important things to do like meeting with this angel.

Usagi was sitting in her office, thinking the passing years. In six year many things had changed. Now, she was owner of her own company. She had done what she had thought in America. One year past and her company was growing. Usagi graduated from Tokyo university for everyone's shock at the age of twenty one and she immediately opened her company with the help of Haruka and Michiru. Usagi's life was good. She was still talking with all her friends and her family was proud of her. All of her friends were busy with their life just like her so she couldn't see them often but knowing they were fine and living theirs dream was enough for her. Ami was studying medicine in German. Rei went to singing career she wasn't recognize but she was working hard. Makoto didn't marry yet but she had opened her dream cake shop. Minako was Japanese new rising idol. They were finally living their dreams and Usagi was really happy for them. They had supported her when she had told them about Mamoru and her decision of breaking up with him. She didn't know what Mamoru was doing. He had called her in the past but she hadn't talked to him. The last she heard he was still in America and Usagi didn't care. Mamoru and she was over for life.

Her company Moon crystal's symbol was point up moon with rose crystal inside. Right now the only product was moon stone and every technological thing functioning with electric and she took special orders. She even had appointment today. The man didn't tell what he wanted but Usagi knew he wasn't Japanese because man's name was Justin Black. Usagi looked her office. It wasn't pink like many people thought. Walls were cream color, her desk was white wood, the two chairs which were in front of her desk were blue and there were photos of many thing Usagi liked. She had fallen in love with this three-storey apartment when she had seen first and bought it immediately. She was using first floor as her office, second floor was where she was making special orders and third floor was her house. She was staying with Luna and she had told Luna about her memories. Luna had immediately begun educated her.

Usagi' thoughts cut by her secretary. "Miss Tsukino your customer is here." said her secretary. She had forgotten knock the door again.

"Bring him in!" Usagi stood up and shook hands with her customer. He was short for a man. He had green eyes and brown hair with whites in it. It was clear the man was in his fifties. "How can I help you?"

"Our anniversary is close and I couldn't find anything for my wife. I heard you were making special order from my business partner. I wish to buy my wife a watch. Is it possible?"

A watch could work with moon stone so it wouldn't against her rule and making a watch wasn't hard. After all she was the one making special orders with silver crystal. "We can. Do you know your wife's taste?" Usagi gripped her pen while she could use her computer for design, she preferred pen and paper.

"She likes wearing jewels but she prefers simple jewelry." Man said after thinking little bit.

"Her favorite color?" Slowly Usagi could dream it what his wife would like in a watch.

"Pink but I do not think she will like if the watch is pink." His wife loved the pink but she wasn't wearing anything with pink.

Usagi nodded. She knew it already. She asked so she could find the gem for the watch. She began to draw the watch with colors. "I think white gold will be better than gold, it will look more elegant." Usagi was talking more to herself than him but the man agreed. "I want to use white and pink diamond."

"She likes diamonds and money isn't issue for me." Usagi could see that. His clothes and attitude was enough to know this or her special orders weren't cheap.

"I thought using white diamonds in numbers and pink diamonds in hands. Watch's shaped will be like a bracelet." Usagi gave her design to him. His wife could use it as jewelry.

The man looked the design. It was beautiful, simple and elegant. His wife would love this watch. When his business partner recommended here, he wasn't sure but now he knew he made the right chose. "I love it and I'm sure my wife will love it too. When the watch will finish?"

"We make our special orders in three days. You can take your order in Friday morning." Usagi said. The truth silver crystal created orders in a second but Usagi knew she couldn't explain this so she made a three day rule and people bought it.

"Great!" Man stood up. "Thank you for your time. I will come Friday morning."

Usagi escorted him to outside of her office. "Your welcome! Have a nice day!" Usagi watched him go and it was then she realize there was someone in the store. It was clearly a man, a handsome man. He was wearing expensive gray suit. Usagi knew him somewhere but she couldn't find where. He was familiar. She didn't have any appointment so who was the man sitting in a chair like he own the place. Usagi looked her secretary, she was sitting her desk and playing with her computer. She didn't even look the stranger. Usagi needed a new secretary.

"Umm! Can I help you?" The man stopped looking around and his brown eyes locked with her blue eyes. Usagi's heartbeat increase dramatically. She found it. She found golden crystal's holder. It was great news. Helios would be over the moon. He was searching him like a crazy when he had released golden crystal had been active again. Now he was here in her store, looking her like she was last cake in the table. What! Usagi looked the man's eyes again. Yup, he was defiantly checking her with his eyes. Who the hell is this man? Who he think himself? Because he was the holder of golden crystal, didn't mean he could look her like that. Usagi had urgent to hit the man in the face but she hold herself. It wouldn't be good for her job and it wasn't the first time a man look her like that. He was new holder so she needed to get along with him. They were allies.

"Yes, you can!" man said with attractive smirk on his face. Usagi waited patiently. "You can go dinner with me."

Really, he said that. Now Usagi was really curious who is this man. He thought because he was handsome when he smirk like that, didn't mean she fell for that but he was attractive, she slapped herself mentally. Her thoughts going dangers place. She wanted to say no but she couldn't let him go too. "Sorry but I don't go dinner with strangers."

The man smirked seductively. "Tony Stark!" he took her hand and kissed it. Tony waited some reaction for his name but she was looking him calmly. What was matter with this women? "Now you know me so dinner?"

"Why should I go dinner with you Mr. Stark?" Usagi asked. She needed time to think but her brain stopped cooperation with logic. Tony Stark! The new holder was Tony Stark! 'It must be joke. Please be joke! The world was kidding her again' Usagi thought repeatedly. While Usagi was panicking, she looked calm outside and it was thanks to Luna's lessons. A queen never showed her true emotions freely.

Tony looked Usagi curiously. She was more beautiful than her photos or any women he met and it was saying. Tony saw many women in his life including models but Usagi was different and he wasn't stupid man let go second opportunity. "Because I have an offer for you and your company's future?" It was a low blow but right now Tony was desperate for opportunity.

"Okay!" Usagi agreed without thinking and it was thanks to her lessons her eyes didn't open widely or her mouth fell.

"I will be here at seven. Don't make me wait too long pretty." He kissed and caress her hand before leaving. He didn't want to give her chance to refuse.

Usagi watched him leave with open mouth. He left before she could find her voice. She couldn't believe herself. Her stupid, big mouth opened and talked without thinking. Calm down Usagi! It wasn't so bad. She had been waiting to meet with holder, now she would be. It was just dinner, a business dinner. There wasn't any reason to panic. It was a dinner with Tony Stark. She wanted to cry. She needed to see Helios.

"You can leave early Kanako-san. I will close the office." Usagi said her secretary who was still playing with her computer without caring what happened in office. She just nodded. Usagi didn't have time for this. She would deal with her later.

Usagi went upstairs and teleported herself to Elysion. Helios was waiting her. Usagi shouldn't be surprise after all he was connected with earth. "Welcome princess! What can I do for you?"

Usagi didn't know how to say this but her mouth made the decision on her own ones again. "I find new holder."

Helios blinked. "I didn't know you went America already."

Usagi laughed bitterly. "I didn't go America Helios. He was at my shop in here Japan and you know what the new holder is Tony Stark."

"So you know him. Is not it great?" Helios didn't know why Usagi was exaggerate so much. The holder was in Japan, she didn't need to look for him and she knew him. It made their job easy.

Great wouldn't be the word Usagi would use in this situation. "He is Tony Stark." Helios looked her curiously. He didn't know the man. "He is playboy, billionaire, playboy, industrialist, playboy, genius, did I say playboy?"

Helios sweet dropped. He could see her thoughts for him. Usagi didn't tell anybody but Mamoru's betrayal affected her more than she told and he knew this. Helios called his power and a photo of Tony Stark appeared in front of him. He was handsome but what caught Helios was his eyes. His eyes were belong to tried man who saw life's cruel side. "I don't know what others say princess but I saw different person. I saw a man who changed after he saw life's most cruel side. A man who watched an innocence death. A man who has a burden which was crashing him. A man just like you!" Helios looked Usagi's eyes. "Your eyes were like that princess after your battle with Galaxia. I know you transformed Sailor Cosmos. Now you held the burden of universe in your shoulder."

"How?" Usagi asked with eyes were filled with tears. She was shocked. She didn't tell anybody. After her twenty first birthday, silver crystal had gone to heart and she had transformed Cosmos.

"I felt your power. You don't need to marry him princess so don't look at him like that. You are not alone, you have many friends who support your decisions but this man is alone. You can understand him because you saw and fought evil of universe. You have so much love in your heart princess. Please don't push him for his past. You even gave your enemies second's chance. Why shouldn't he deserve this too?"

Helios was right. Usagi knew this. She gave her enemies a second chance in the life. The Ayakashi Sisters from Black moon clan was still running a makeup stand happily. Usagi was buying her makeup there. She looked Tony's photo closely. She knew this eyes. She had seen it in a mirror while she had been looking. Even if they didn't have a romantic relationship, she could be great friend for him. "You are right Helios!" She smiled and hugged him. Kissing his cheek soundly, she left Elysion. After all she needed to get ready for dinner and she wanted to look nice. After all she was going dinner with a handsome man.

Review would be nice so please!

Puffgirl1952 and Kazukimi thanks for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony slash!

Warning: slash, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Business Dinner or A Date

Usagi was in dilemma, important and insoluble dilemma. The clock on her bedroom walls showed past six and Usagi wasn't ready yet. Stark would be here at seven and she didn't know what to wear. Usagi was standing her wardrobe with towel; her hair was still wet from her shower. She took every dress from her wardrobe and dismissed it. Now her bedroom was a mess because her clothes were everywhere. She looked every dress she owned but they didn't feel right. Usagi even tried some of them without luck. For a reason Usagi didn't understand, tonight she wanted to look beautiful more than normally. After coming back from America, she became more careful how she looked but she never felt like that. She was looking for perfect dress. What was perfect or why she was looking for perfect dress, she didn't know. Usagi just wanted to look beautiful. She went many business dinners and she never cares what she wore in these meetings before. Why should she? She was going for business not impresses men so she had worn what suit her. This feeling was new for Usagi. She even hadn't felt like that when she had had a date with Mamoru and it was saying. She had always tried to impress Mamoru but he had never seen her efforts. Usagi shook her head, thinking Mamoru was waste of her time. There were more important matters for her to think just like what to wear.

After searching ones again Usagi found two dresses. One was black, the other one was red. Two beautiful dress! Why she didn't think them? The answer was simple, she never wore them. Usagi had seen these two dresses and bought it immediately but she couldn't find courage to wear them. Red dress was long, it showed one leg and had low-cut in the back. The dress was flashy and Usagi didn't believe how she bought this dress. The black one was unbelted, long sleeves, short, very tight from fitting dress. While people said she was beautiful, Usagi didn't have confidence enough to wear them. They fitted her form perfectly, showing her curve while not showing her body. She was uncomfortable wearing one of this dresses but she didn't have a choice. They were only dress in her wardrobe suited for tonight. Now Usagi had a new dilemma, which dress she should wear? Black or red? She was looking two dresses in her hands and it was how Luna found her when she entered Usagi's room.

"Luna, black or red!" Usagi showed two dresses in her hands. "I couldn't choose which one to wear."

"Wear for what?" Luna didn't see Usagi like this in a long time. She had acted like that while she had dated with Mamoru.

"I have business dinner tonight so which one? Red or…" Usagi showed red dress "black" showing black dress.

"What dinner?" Luna didn't care what Usagi wear. She was interested why Usagi was making a big deal for a business dinner. She never cared before.

"Today someone came to the office and asked me dinner for some offers. After thinking I agreed." It was a lie. Usagi didn't agree anything, Stark made the decision on his own but telling this to Luna wasn't smart move.

Luna knew Usagi needed good business partner or she couldn't expand the company. Usagi had the power but it was risky to use without people suspecting where so much money came from. After all Usagi's parents weren't rich and her income was known. Luna didn't want to see Usagi's great ideas for earth wasted. She looked two dresses closely. She never saw these dresses but she never went shopping with Usagi so it wasn't a shock. She just never knew Usagi had courage to buy them. Red was too much for a dinner. "Black one is more appropriate."

Usagi looked two dresses again and saw Luna was right. Red dress was beautiful but it was too flashy for a dinner. Usagi dropped the towel and wore black underwear. She bought this underwear form Victoria secret in her last visit in America. She didn't know why but wearing this kind of underwear made her feel more beautiful. She wore black dress and sat in front of mirror.

Luna watched Usagi while she was brushing her hair. "How will you go?" Usagi had a license but she didn't buy a car yet so Luna was curious.

"He will come and take me." said Usagi without thinking and she regretted immediately but it was too late.

"He? Who is he Usagi?" Luna's voice was hard. She knew Usagi was hiding something from her. She knew this face, it was 'I was hiding something from you but I told you now without thinking.'

Usagi didn't want to tell but eventually she would learn so why hide. Now or later Luna's reaction wouldn't change, worse she would be more angry if she didn't tell her now. "Tony Stark!"

Luna blinked. One, two, three… Her mind was refusing what she heard. Usagi couldn't be going dinner with Tony Stark. It was impossible. She should know better. It was a joke, Luna knew that. "I heard you wrong because I thought you said Tony Stark."

"You heard right Luna. I have business dinner with Tony Stark!" Usagi said and she saw Luna opened her mouth. "I am going!" she cut Luna before she said anything. "It is good opportunity for my business."

Luna sighed. Usagi was right. Everyone wanted work with Stark Industries and Usagi wasn't exception. Why should she? Even if Stark had announced that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, Luna knew it wouldn't affect the company after all they had Tony Stark who was a genius. Luna never believed what other people said after all she was an adviser and she couldn't judge people without seeing them first but she wasn't stupid enough to believe he was innocence. She couldn't stop Usagi but she could make sure he didn't see Usagi's potential. "You shouldn't wear that dress."

"Why? Should I wear red one?" Usagi asked curiously. Brushing her hair was finally over. Even she cut her hair, it was still long. Now her hair was about to her knees and she styled her hair as ponytail mostly. She didn't want to go hairdresser so she would be making her hair with using her own power.

"No, defiantly not!" Luna shouted without thinking. Luna coughed and calmed herself. "I mean it isn't proper dress for business dinner."

"What should I wear?"

"You should wear suit." That way Stark wouldn't see Usagi's body and Usagi would be safe from him. Luna congratulated herself mentally for her great plan.

Suit! Usagi never liked wearing suit, they were boring and she only wore them if it was necessary. Why should she wear a suit now? "No, I like this dress more!" Luna's great plan was destroyed with these words. Usagi made her hair curl and gathered her curls into a neat side ponytail. She let her hair locks cascade over her shoulder and she left one curl dangling on the other side. It was time for her makeup.

"You look beautiful Usagi!" what Luna said was true. "Usagi we need to talk!" Luna's serious voice made Usagi nervous. "I want you to be careful around Tony Stark."

"Luna!" Usagi was waiting this but when she didn't say anything first time, she thought it was over. Luna didn't judge him just like she did first time she had met him. Truth Usagi didn't have any problem with Stark but she had been scared, why was a mystery.

"I am not judging him Usagi." Luna said guessing what Usagi was thinking. "Tony Stark is smart, funny and handsome. He is a man who knew woman well. He has his charm Usagi and he knew how to use it."

Usagi looked Luna disbelievingly. "Even if he knew it, why it is matter. I am only a teenage girl who he will talk about business. Just like you said he could have any women so why he should look at me."

How could Usagi say this? She was known as most beautiful women in the universe for a reason. Her light, pure heart and looks made her desired by everyone. It was why Usagi made friends easily. She didn't know her own charm and it made her more charming. Mamoru was a stupid man who didn't know Usagi's value. He had thought Usagi couldn't leave him but a man like Stark could tell with one look what a treasure she was just like Diamond and Seiya. Luna knew Stark's life; she could see loneliness in his eyes. He wished someone to accept him, challenge him and not sacred to stand him, someone likes Usagi. Usagi has loving hearth, she accepted everyone with theirs flaws even if they were dark and she never scared to tell what she felt. He would defiantly look Usagi and Luna could swear on her name, he would do more than looking but she couldn't make Usagi understand this.

"Do not worry Luna, I will eat dinner, talk about business and come home. I am not old Usagi who run after handsome men." Usagi said after saw Luna's thinking face. She wore black high heel shoes and took small black purse. She was ready for tonight.

"I know and it is what makes me so worried." Usagi looked confuse, why should this make Luna worried. It should make her relax after all it meant Usagi wouldn't fall for him. "Usagi just like you said your view of man change, now you listen to your instinct rather than your teenage mind." 'And instinct is a dangerous thing.' Luna didn't say the last part loud.

"And my instinct says nothing will happen." Usagi was lying. Her body was trembling from her excitement.

Luna knew she was lying but she prayed for Usagi's sake she was right. Years ago when Usagi had invited Seiya to her house while she had been alone, Luna had said her something effective still. 'A reliable policeman might suddenly turn into a wolf. A man is like a wild animal that lives on instinct.' Tony Stark was a wolf, a real, bad wolf after the little bunny and his prize little bunny wasn't aware of this. Luna looked Usagi; her body was glowing, showing her eternal heritage. A heritage had come after their battle with chaos. Luna foolishly had believed Usagi was different when she had met her first time. She had been clumsy, stupid, cry baby opposite of princess Serenity. Other sailor senshi's brought their talents to this life, Amy her intelligent, Rei her psychic, Makoto her strength, Minako her star light, Haruka her speed, Michiru her musical talent but Luna hadn't seen any talent Serenity had in Usagi other than her big and loving heart. Serenity was a true leader who knew how makes strategy, perfect host and intelligent person with big and loving heart. Luna smiled bitterly. She had looked down on Usagi when she couldn't have seen this talent for her defense she never had thought Usagi could have some blocks. Blocks silver crystal had created for Usagi's sake. Serenity's power was different from others; silver crystal was her heart, her wishes when she born again as human, her human body couldn't survive so much power so silver crystal had blocked her true powers. It had made her clumsy and stupid because her brain and body had been fighting with blocks. After battle Usagi's body was no longer human but a lunar so her full potential woke up, making her remember everything. Now she was dream girl for most man and she was going dinner with one of this man but maybe Luna was thinking so much. Maybe Usagi was right, it was only a business dinner.

"He is here!" Usagi felt Tony's energy coming closer to her house. She checked herself in the mirror last time, she was ready. "I am going! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Usagi! Be careful!" Luna shouted last words but Usagi was already left the room. She looked outside from window. Stark was standing beside a black sport car. He was wearing black suit with white shirt and black tie. It was matching with Usagi perfectly. They looked like perfect couple together. Luna cursed. Stark was looking Usagi like she was something to eat and he had wolfish grin. Luna was right, he was definitely a wolf who was ready to eat bunny. She couldn't let Usagi go alone.

Usagi and Tony were waiting in front of reception desk at the restaurant Tony choice. There was a problem with their reservation. The table Tony booked was already given some couple and they were trying to solve the problem but the restaurant was one of the best restaurants in Tokyo so it was full. Head server was apologizing repeatedly from Tony but he didn't care as long as they found a solution.

"We will make a table for you immediately !" Head server looked one direction. Usagi followed his gaze and found he was looking some couple's table. It was clear the couple didn't have enough money to be a regular costumer. Mostly they saved money for their special day so they could come here. The man was thinking throwing them away.

"It is not necessary." Usagi said before the man went and destroyed the couple's day. Tony looked her disbelievingly. He didn't understand why she stopped the server. "Do you see the couple over there?" Usagi whispered Tony's ear so the server didn't hear anything but she wasn't aware how much it affected Tony. "They will throw them away so we can sit there because they didn't have enough money to become their regular costumer. I am not going to destroy their special moment for eating in this restaurant."

Tony saw the determinate look in Usagi's face and looked the couple again. She was right. They saved their money so they could celebrate their anniversary. "I and my partner do not want to eat here anymore." with every word coming out of his mouth, head server was having heart attack. "Do you see that couple?" Tony pointed the couple and took out five hundred dollar form his wallet. "It should enough for their dinner. Send them champagne and cake. Bye!"

Tony put his hand Usagi's lower back and gently guide her outside. The server was begging for him to not leave but Tony didn't hear it or he didn't care. Ones outside Tony and Usagi looked each other and laughed. "What will be do now?" Usagi asked when she controlled her laugh.

"I do not know. You were the one who left the restaurant. You make us nowhere to go."

"Then allow me to take you a great place Mr. Stark!"

"I love how you think but call me Tony Mr. Stark was my father." Tony grinned charmingly.

"Tony!" Usagi tested the name in her mouth. "Call me Usagi or Serenity."

"Serenity is suits you more!" Tony didn't know why but Usagi was too simple for someone like her. In moon light she was glowing. Black dress making contrasts with her pale skin while dress wrap her body perfectly. Tony's hands were itching to touch her body. His lips wished to conquer her red lips but Tony held himself. It wasn't time. Usagi wasn't simple women who would do everything for one night with Tony. No, she wasn't easy women and Tony loved her more.

Usagi blushed making her more attractive. "Let's go!" Tony opened the door, allowing Usagi to get into the car and he sat driver seat.

"Lead the way gorgeous." Usagi lead him the best place she believed in Tokyo. Usagi was nervous. She didn't know if Tony would like where they were going or not. It wasn't a fantasy restaurant he went all the time but it was great place for Usagi. When Usagi said they were finally here, Tony looked only restaurant around here. Crown Arcade! It was café and game center. He thought Usagi would want to go another fantasy restaurant. She amazed him ones again.

"I come here all the time. Dinner is great and games are fun." Usagi said uncertainly. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"Smart and know how to have fun! You are talking my language."

Tony put his hand Usagi's lower back. His hand felt like it was belong there and Usagi seems didn't care so why should Tony? Crown Arcade was crowded; people were laughing and playing games. They were standing out with their appearance but they didn't care. A tall young man with a medium skin tone, green eyes, and blonde hair came to their side. "Hello bunny!"

"Motoki-oniisan! Do you have a table?" Usagi smiled and hugged the man. It irritated Tony. He didn't want Usagi giving her attention to anyone especially a handsome man. He was the one who had date with her not that this blonde.

"You know I always have for you!" Motoki didn't ask why she was here with Tony Stark. He just took them corner of the café where they would have some privacy. "I will come and take your orders."

Tony watched man's go away. Usagi was already looking the menu with a happy smile. "Bunny ha!"

"Usagi means bunny so they use it as a nickname." Only Motoki was using it anymore but Usagi didn't have any problem with that.

"There is no alcohol here!" Tony stated the obvious after looking the menu.

"It is a café where students hang out." Just promised Motoki came to their table for taking orders. "I want cheese burger and milkshake." It was the favorite combination of Usagi.

"Your usual!" Motoki smiled. Usagi was still the same girl who came here for fun and food. It didn't matter how much she changed over the years. He knew who she was with but it was her own business. Motoki knew Usagi wasn't naïve or stupid so he trusted her judgment. Seeing how Tony Stark looked Usagi was enough to show Motoki how much he cared for her. She was like sister to him and he wished her be happy. "Your order?"

"I will take the usual too! Do you come here often?"

"Yes! Here was our meeting place with my friends. Now, I only come here if I have free time. Motoki-oniisan runs here." Usagi said remembering the good old times. They were coming here almost every day.

Tony didn't like Usagi's talking about that guy especially with her beautiful smile. Her smile should be illegal or only for him. If he knew the meaning of oniisan, he wouldn't feel so much jealousy. "What are you doing in your free time?" He wanted to learn more about her.

"I like relaxing while watching TV or reading my favorite mangas, meeting with my friends... I do anything but work." Usagi wasn't lazy anymore but she loved relax and had some fun. "What about you?"

"Work!" Tony answered after thinking carefully. He only left his workshop for meetings and parties which he ended with different women. His life was sucks and Tony wished Usagi didn't see how much it sucked. Usagi's bell like laugh brought him back to reality.

"Oh my god, you are a workaholic. I couldn't work just like that even earth is in danger. I like my lazy time so much to risk it." Usagi teased. She loved working but her free time was literally free from work.

"You should teach me." Tony suggested while his voice wasn't serious, he was. IF Usagi came with him and be part of his life, Tony knew he would have great free times with her. Before Usagi could reply, waitress brought their foods. Tony's eyebrow rose when he saw the food. Even Pepper didn't eat so much calories food. "Wow! I never see a woman who eats like me!" Tony's words made Usagi blushed.

"I love food and I am doing sport regularly so I do not need to cut myself with delicious food." Usagi ate her fried potatoes to support her words. They talked while they ate their foods. Usagi mentioned her school adventure, friends and family in return Tony told her most boring parties and some embarrassment moments. The food was better than Tony expected and milkshake was to die for but his company was the one who made his night special.

"I am so full!" Usagi ate everything and drank two milkshake, now her stomach was protesting. Tony wasn't different from Usagi. He didn't realize how he ate so much.

"Milkshake was great!" Tony stated explaining their situation clearly. He too drank two milkshake and he wasn't regretting it. Usagi agreed with him.

"We need good sport!" Usagi stood up and pulled Tony up. Tony's mind went to pleasurable exercise and his dreams crushed with Usagi's next words. "Let's play games!"

Usagi dragged him to racing games. Playing with them was great experiment for Tony. Usagi was good opponent. He won the game while Usagi was in his tail. The feeling wasn't the same with real car race but it was still fun. "I won! What is my prize?" Tony asked teasingly. He was joking but Usagi took her serious or she wanted to do it, she didn't know, she came closer and kissed his cheek. Tony's hands moved on his own and cuddle her waist.

"Is it enough for a prize?" Usagi challenged. She was feeling his breath in her face. Their eyes met and that moment everything fades. They felt like they were only one in the earth.

"For now!" Tony pulled Usagi closer. Now their bodies were touching each other. "You are racing well."

"You should see me with a real car!" Usagi challenged unknowingly she smiled seductively. Tony groaned. She was killing him without knowing it.

"Is it a challenge?" Tony smirked. He loved challenges if the prize was worthy.

Haruka was the one who taught her how to drive much too horror of everyone. Now Usagi was in love with speed. It was the reason why she didn't buy a car yet because everyone prevented her buying a sport car. She came closer to Tony; their lips were almost touching with each other. His arms tightened giving her pleasurable pain. "We will see!" Usagi whispered and pulled back without kissing him. Tony stopped his protesting groan at the last moment. There were more games waiting for them to play with but wining prize didn't change. Loser gave winner a kiss.

While Usagi was having a great time with Tony, Luna was going crazy in the house. She had gone after them but she couldn't have caught them. The car was too fast for her and she didn't know where they went so in the end she came home with empty hands. It was three hours ago. Three hours! How a business dinner last this long. It should end after one and half hour but no; Usagi was gone for three hours doing gods know what. Luna called her cellphone without luck. Usagi didn't answer. Luna was thinking different scenarios and none of them was good. She heard front door open. Usagi came finally.

"I am home!" Usagi shouted while closing the door. She removed her shoes, her foot was killing her but it was worth it. Luna was waiting her with strict face. Usagi knew immediately she was in trouble, she just didn't know why. "Hi!" Luna's eyes narrowed.

"Where have you been?"

"At dinner with Tony!" Usagi replied not understanding why Luna was acting like that. She was feeling so much happiness to care Luna's mood. She was like drunk without drinking alcohol.

"For three hours." Luna shouted and took deep breath. She calmed herself. "Was it good business?"

"Business?" Usagi was confused but it took one minute for her to realize what Luna was asking. 'Oh my god! We didn't talk!' was her only thought. They laughed and talked about themselves. They never talked anything related with business. It was more like date than a business dinner. It made her panic. She had a date with Tony Stark and the idea wasn't scaring her as she thought it would be. Luna was waiting her answer patiently. What should she say Luna? A voice in her head said lie and Usagi decided to listen. "Yes but we didn't come an agreement yet."

"So you will meet him again?" It wasn't a question. Luna didn't like this and she wasn't hiding it but she didn't say anything. She was tired. She laid her bed and slept peacefully without waiting Usagi's answer. Knowing Usagi was save enough to send her dream world.

Usagi looked Luna disbelievingly. She thought Luna would scold her more but she was sleeping. Usagi didn't want to sleep. Usagi changed her clothes, washed her face and let her hair down. While doing them, she decided to finish the order she took this morning. It was easy for Usagi. She already designed the watch in her mind. Concentrated imagine in her mind, she allowed her power to make it. The watch was ready in a minute waiting in her hands. It was beautiful and Usagi was sure his wife would like it. Her cellphone beep! Usagi didn't know who would send message to her at this hour. It was message from Tony.

"_We didn't talk about my offer!" TS_ Usagi didn't know when he took her phone and truth she didn't care.

"_It was your offer! You should have talked!" UT_

"_Tomorrow breakfast?" TS_ Sooner or later they would meet again.

"_Are you sure you can get up?" UT_

"_Funny! I will be here at 8. What are you doing?" TS _

"_Something you would like to do. Working!" UT_ Usagi teased him.

"_I wish! Good night Serenity!" TS _

"_Good night!" UT _

It was really a good night. Tony and Usagi saw each other while they were sleeping. They were whishing morning would come faster.

* * *

><p>Sorry for late update! I hope you like the new chapter! Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

New Adventure

Usagi woke up at seven without using alarm. She hadn't set an alarm for she had scared waking Luna. Usagi hadn't told his breakfast plan with Tony to Luna and she wasn't planning to tell. Usagi knew Luna wouldn't allow her but she wanted to know more about Tony. Without his arrogant mask, he wasn't so bad in last night. What he had done for the couple at the restaurant was sweet and Usagi knew it wasn't for impressing her. Tony had done it because he had wanted it and Usagi didn't know but she had seen something in his eyes. Longing! It was absurd. Tony Star had everything. Money, good looking, smart mind, why would he look a couple who barely pay the bill with such longing in his eyes? The answer was simple to Usagi; he wanted what the couple had. The couple had been looking happy and in love with each other. Usagi couldn't blame Tony for wanting what they had after all Usagi wished the same thing. She always thought she would have it with Mamoru. They would marry and live happily ever after while ruling the earth. Usagi laughed bitterly. She had dated with him because people have said it was her destiny to be with him. They had said he would be great king. In the end everyone had seen his real face. It just hurt Usagi. Maybe she hadn't been in love with him but even her wildest dream she never thought cheating him. She hadn't realized Seiya's love for her just for that reason. Mamoru hadn't had the same thoughts with Usagi and seeing him cheating hurt her. He had come after finishing university and he arrogantly thought she would be with him again. Usagi smiled. He had had quick shock of his life after Usagi had slapped him hard. Her five fingers had painted his cheek. It was a great feeling, Usagi couldn't forget. Breaking up with Mamoru was the best decision she ever made. Last time she saw him, he was acting like he own the earth. Yes, Tony was like that too but he was different. Usagi didn't know how to explain. Tony was only looking down on people when they made something he didn't like. Last night Tony hadn't bragged about his money. Yes, he had bragged about himself but it was normal because he had done everything he brags by himself. He made his company number one in the word; he created new technology many people believed it was impossible to make so why should he not brag for it? He was boasting his own achievement. It was his right after all Usagi was proud of her own achievement.

Usagi went to her bathroom carefully. Luna was sleeping in her cat bed peacefully and Usagi wanted her stay that way until she left the house so she was extra careful making any sound. When she was in her bathroom, she entered hot shower. She washed her hair with her rose shampoo. She always loved the rose even while she had been living in moon. Rose was her favorite flower. Rose was only growing in earth. That was why she had been obsessive with them in the past. Ironically Mamoru had been using red roses for fighting against enemy but he never had given her a rose. He had known her love for a rose and he hadn't thought given her a rose. Their relationship had been sucks. Her favorite rose color was pink and white. Many people said red rose was the represent of love but for Usagi it was color of blood. It is making her remembered destruction of moon kingdom. Blood, screams and fire! Ruler of universe had destroyed one night because of jealousy of human's heart. Pink rose was symbol of grace and elegance and was often given as an expression of admiration. Usagi didn't believe love at first sight, you just felt something you couldn't name it. Love came with time. White rose was representing innocence and purity which was traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings. It was what Serenity represents with her power so pink and white roses were her favorite and she always wished someone gave her this flowers. Usagi closed the water and left the shower after she wrapped herself in a towel. Usagi couldn't use hair dryer or Luna would wake up from the voice immediately. She had one option and it was using her power. It was better than taking risk.

Usagi entered her room on her fingertip. She looked Luna, she was still sleeping but Usagi knew it wouldn't long before Luna woke up. Usagi needed to move fast. Opening her closet without making a sound was hard but Usagi managed it. She wore pink underwear, body tight jean, AC/DC shirt and black jacket. Simple but it was Usagi. She made her hair high ponytail. After thinking one second, Usagi decided not to use make up. After wearing her sport shoes, she was ready for breakfast. She took her black bag and left her house silently. Usagi knew Luna would call her when she realized, Usagi wasn't at home. Usagi looked her watch, she had ten minute before Tony came. Of course if he could come. Tony didn't look like someone who could wake up early willingly. Usagi hoped Tony would come. She had a great time last night and she wanted to see him again. Usagi knew Tony would leave soon. He hadn't told her anything about going back to America but he was a busy man. He couldn't stay in here long. He had his own responsibilities just like her. That thought made her sad. She didn't know why but the idea Tony leaving soon, tighten her heart. Usagi stopped her mind before it could go dangerous places. She was waiting Tony outside and she forced herself to think about her job. She knew she didn't have any appointment for a week. She planned this time for her new project. Usagi was creating a new shield for computers and house protection system based on the system used on moon kingdom. It had been used for protection of Moon. It stopped the attacked and warned owner immediately. It was impossible to break in. The only reason Moon had been attacked was queen Selenity had lowered the shield as show of trust. It wouldn't be as strong as this but it would be best shield on the world. After Tony left Usagi would work on this shield. Usagi forgot Tony was in here for a business offer for her. If she remembered maybe she would know nothing went to as planning when it came to Tony Stark.

* * *

><p>Tony's fingers were touching white silk with so much tenderness. It was soft and smooth. Tony let his hands wonder. A while later his tongue followed his hands. It was delicious so sweet, so intoxicating so beautiful. After first taste he was addicted her flavor. He wanted more. He wanted to explore everywhere with his hand and tongue. The body under him came to life with his touch. Soft hands touched his body ghostly. They were teasing him, shattering his control. Her long legs hugged his body and he pulled him using her arms. The kiss was passionate. He could taste strawberries. Normally he didn't like strawberries but now it was his favorite. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. He looked her swollen red lips with pride. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed. He made her like this. He kissed her chin then her neck. She threw her head giving him more room. He bit her neck without breaking the skin marking her as his. She moaned and her hands tighten on his shoulder sinking her nail. He pressed himself against her, resting more of his weight upon her and slipping a hand behind her neck to angle her head for another kiss. Their mouth battled with each other. He wanted her. He wanted to make her his only his. She was belonging to him just like he was hers. He kissed her again. Kissing her was addictive, her body was addictive, and everything about her was addictive. He looked her flush face. She was so beautiful, a pure beauty. He couldn't believe something so pure and innocence was in his arms. He was scared. What if he hurt her? A touch in his cheek made her look at her. Her hand was touching her cheek tenderly. Her eyes were open looking him lovingly. He could see many emotions in her beautiful eyes. So deep, so blue but you could see silver lines. He wanted her. He wanted to own this pure goddess. He opened her legs…<p>

Tony Stark woke up from the voice his phone was making. He looked around confusedly. His bed was empty. He could swear, he had a woman in his bed last night. After all he was out last night and he always brought someone to his house. The woman wasn't here and why was he on the bed? He never slept in his bed when someone on it. He went his workshop and slept there.

"Sir, you are finally awake! You have thirty minutes for your date!" Tony looked his phone. Why was Jarvis talking from his phone? He thought what Jarvis said. A date! Tony didn't date anyone.

"What are you talking Jarvis?" It was damn early for bad jokes.

"Your breakfast date with Usagi Serenity Tsukino!" said his Al with his British accent.

Tony closed his eyes and rubs his eyes. Usagi! Date! Tony Stark was a genius. He could learn everything if he had a time but in his sleepy foggy mind, he couldn't think clearly. It didn't last long. Everything happened last night came his mind. He opened his eyes. He wasn't at his house or he wasn't in America. He didn't come home with unknown women. To his horror Tony realized, he had a wet dream. The last time he had a wet dream was when he was a teenager and it wasn't worse of his situation. The person who he dreamed was none other than her new business interest Usagi Tsukino. It was embracing. Tony was a man who at peace with himself, he knew he saw Serenity more than a business interest. He had come Japan after seeing her picture or he would sent a mail which calling her to America but he was here meeting with her second time. While he had flown in his private jet, he has planned his speech with Serenity but after seeing her in flesh, he forgot his speech. Tony forced her for a dinner and he was glad. Last night he had more fun than he ever spent with any women and he didn't even kiss the girl but he wished he could. His dream came to his mind. It was so real. He wished it was real but he knew Serenity wasn't someone who would give herself so easily. He needed to earn her love. Tony laughed bitterly. How could he earn her love? He was playboy who created weapons to kill other people. Serenity was pure and innocent. He didn't deserve her love. How could he? Even knowing this he wanted her love. No, he needed her love. If she falls in love with him, she would love him with his flaws and everything else. He would have what he always dreamed. He couldn't let Serenity go away. He would bring her America and when he was in his home, he would make his move. Until then he would be perfect gentleman.

"It is not a date Jarvis! I am having business breakfast!" Tony denied in his mind he wished it was a date.

"It is as you say sir!" Why his Al's voice came like he was mocking him. Tony didn't have time for this but when he came back, he would think should he dismantle him or not.

Tony took quick cold water so that he could erase effects of his dream. He didn't want to wear a suit like he was at business meeting. He intentionally forgot it was a business meeting. He wanted to be casual so he wore his jean and his favorite AC/DC t-shirt with sunglasses and hat, no one could recognize him. He left his hotel room.

When Tony came closer, he called Serenity. He knew her first name was Usagi but it didn't suit her. She was more like Serenity for a reason even Tony didn't know. He only knew he would call her Serenity from now on. She was standing in front of her house looking as beautiful as ever. Serenity entered the car when Tony stopped the car.

"Morning, beautiful!" Tony watched her pretty face blush with his word.

"Morning! Truth I did not believe you could make it."

"Me too!" Tony admitted. He has ordered Jarvis for that reason. "So where are we going?"

"Depends on what you want today?" Usagi didn't have any program so it was up to him. Tony smiled. He hoped they spent the day together but he didn't hold his hope high.

"You are not busy today?"

"No! I am free for a week." She needed to work for her new project but she could do it later.

"I came to Japan before but I didn't visit anywhere."

"Weather is nice; we can visit indoor places after breakfast!" Usagi thought loudly and wanted to hit herself. She was planning whole day without asking Tony. Maybe he wouldn't want to spend his time with her. They were having business meeting with each other, nothing more.

"I am yours for today pretty…" He wished to say 'I am yours for rest of our life' but he stopped himself. "…so take care of me!" he wicked. Usagi laughed. Usagi took him Makoto's cake shop. They served perfect pancakes in the morning.

Makoto's shop was small but popular place. Walls were painted cream color with flower paints. Tables and chairs were green color. You could see easily Makoto's love for plants. There weren't many people because it was morning. Tony and Usagi sat one of the tables. A server brought them menu and waited their order.

"Can I have pancake!"

"Pancake!" Usagi and Tony said at the same time. They looked each other and laughed.

"Two pancakes and I want black coffee!" Tony ordered and he looked Serenity.

"Two coffee but with a milk and sugar!" Server wrote their order and left. "Black coffee?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I love tough"

"Then be careful or you can crash the wall hard."

"It depends on the wall. If I crash a pretty wall like you, I do not care how hard it is." Tony shrugged. "It is beautiful place!"

"Yeah! The owner is one of my best friends. It was Makoto's dream. She always wished to open her cake shop. She dreamed every little detail of her shop when we were going school." Usagi said with fondly look in her face.

"It seems she manage it. Are you close with your friends?" Tony had friends too Rhodey, Happy and Pepper but they weren't close like that. Serenity's eyes brightened when she was talking about her friends.

"Yes! Most of them not here but we still keep in touch. They are my strength. Their dreams are my dream. I am happy when they are happy and I know they feel like that too."

"They are lucky to have you as their friends." Tony said truthfully. If he couldn't be with her, he wished they could stay as friend.

"I am the lucky one." Tony wanted to deny but server brought their order. After wishing enjoys their dinner, he left them alone. Tony took a bit and moaned. It was delicious. Usagi smiled. Makoto's food was best.

"A pretty girl like you should have someone right?" Tony asked. He didn't believe he never thought, she could have someone in her life. No man left someone like her alone. Tony might be a playboy but he never slept with a woman who had a relationship. If she had boyfriend, he wouldn't ask her come America.

"And make my life more boring. No, I do not have a boyfriend." Usagi replied. After Mamoru many mans asked her a date but she was looking for love and none of them make her heart beat fast. Tony laughed. He knew she had a story but he didn't care her past. Tony knew it was the time for serious matter.

"Serenity!" She looked him immediately. "I come to Japan because I wanted to talk with you!"

Usagi put her fork down. "I am listening"

"If you agree I want partnership with my company and yours."

It was great offer. Mostly they offered her a share. If she was old Usagi, she would jump the offer without thinking but she wasn't her old self. "Why?" Tony's eyebrow rose, asking silently what she meant. "You are offering partnership but why? I can understand offering a share or sponsor my company. My company is small. Yes, my invention was successful but you cannot know I have other great idea or not so why?" Tony looked Usagi curiously. She was beautiful and smart, something hard to find this days.

"Because I want to use your moon stone in my every technological devise. Yes, we can make contract for that but I know having partnership with you, will benefit both of us."

"It wouldn't hurt moon stone is making technology eco-friendly. After your announcement your companies will no longer manufacture weapons, people say it is suicide but you are genius, you can create new technology easily. Unfortunately it takes time. Time you do not have if what I hear is true. Your company's board of direction is trying to take control of the company."

"With moon stone at my side, the company will be open new area for eco-friendly technology. Many people tried but they didn't come closer as you. You are right I do not have time. I do not care board of direction but I have many people who working for me. If I wait, most of them will lose their job." Tony confessed. When he stopped weapon manufacture, most of workers lost their job. He had stopped firing them but if he couldn't give them something soon, it would be for nothing. Unlike what other people thought, Tony cared and thought about his workers. He wasn't heartless man. He just didn't care what other people think about him.

"You have a deal Tony. Although my new project is not same as moon stone but I have few ideas for eco-friendly technology." If it was someone other than Tony, Usagi wouldn't accept it but she knew his intention wasn't bad. It win-win situation so why should she refuse?

"Great, I will like to hear your ideas but it can wait until we are in America. Let's have our fun!" Tony's word was like bullet to her head. Usagi didn't think America at all.

"America?" Usagi asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, you are coming Malibu with me." Tony saw Usagi's shock face and chuckled. "You did not think that part right?" Usagi nodded. "I am leaving Friday so you have time to think."

Today was Wednesday. Usagi had two days. I was enough time for making a decision. "Ok!"

After that, they ate their dinner talking with nonsense. Tony didn't bring subject again and Usagi was glad for that. After breakfast, they visited Tokyo tower. It was first place Usagi chose because here was important for her. They fought in here, used the tower for protection of earth. It was special place for Usagi and she wanted to show Tony. Tony didn't know why tower was so important for her but he liked hearing her voice talking with so much love. While they were wondering around, Tony saw a picture of nine women wearing a uniform. He asked about them and Usagi told him sailor senshi without giving details. Later, they visited Meiji Shrine. It was big and they walked really long for Tony. Usagi was fit and it wasn't hard to see she was doing sport regularly. Usagi didn't stop making fun of him. They toured the shrine and after making a wish, they left for dinner. It was light and fast. Usagi took him Chidorigafuchi Park. It was beautiful. Different spices of cherry trees were looking magical. They decided to have a boat trip. Tony was having a great time. Usagi's angelic laughs were making him smile more than he ever smiles in his life. The view was great. Even Usagi, who grow up in here, never had so much fun like today. When they stepped out from their boat, sun was setting. They walked at the park.

Usagi was still thinking if she should go America or not. She always knew she needed to go different places if she wished to be a bigger company. Tony's offer felt different. She felt like, she was accepting more than business offer. She felt like if she went, she would never come back. Why was she feeling like that? It was just an offer. Looking Tony, Usagi felt like butterflies flying in her stomach. Usagi stopped breathing. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure even Tony could hear it. She was feeling something for Tony and it wasn't friendship. She wanted to cry. She wasn't ready for love. She knew if she allowed, she would fell in love with him hard. Tony was a great guy. He was like her dream prince, she wished in the moon kingdom.

While Usagi was panicking, Tony was watching her closely. She looked like celestial being. Mortals like him were unworthy for even looking her. Moon was shining, making her silver hair shin. Her skin was glowing. One moment Tony saw a crown and wings on her. When he blinked, crown and wings were gone. Usagi looked Tony and saw he was looking her so many emotion on his eyes. No one ever looked her like that with so much passion, love, and admiration and unknown emotion. Why was she fighting? Going America was only a start.

"Yes!" Tony looked Usagi confusingly. He didn't understand what she said. "I will come with you!" The smile, she got from Tony was enough for her.

* * *

><p>Usagi was sitting on Tony's private jet. Tony was talking with pilot. Two days were past really fast for Usagi. She still couldn't believe where she was sitting right now. After coming home she and Luna had a big fight. Luna was angry because Usagi didn't tell her, she had plans for the day but it was the beginning. Usagi sighed tiredly. After hearing Usagi was going with Tony, Luna had lost all of her control. She had tried to change her mind but it didn't work out. Telling her parents weren't easy too. They supported her decision but it was clear, they were sad. At least they didn't stop her. Yesterday Tony and Usagi had eaten their dinner at her parents' house. Tony had acted awkwardly. It was clear he never met the parents but it was wonderful night. Tony charmed her mother and father. They were happy she had Tony with her. She had called all of her friends and told them, she was going America and she wouldn't come a long time. They all wished good luck.<p>

"We are leaving pretty!" Tony sat beside her. He was excited for finally taking her with him. He had been scared she would change her mind.

"Great!" Usagi was nervous. She didn't like planes. Tony could see how tense Usagi was.

"Do you want a drink pretty?"

"Maybe!"

Tony got up and filled two glasses with whiskey. He gave one glass to Usagi and watched her drank all of it at ones. "Feel better?"

"No!" Usagi knew when alcohol mixed with her blood, she would be thinking differently.

"I make necessary adjustments for your stay in Malibu."

"You do not need to. I will find a hotel and later rent a house!" Usagi planned everything with Luna.

"No, you are staying with me!" Tony said calmly. He couldn't let Usagi stay a hotel.

"I do not want to bother you Tony." She refused Tony's offer politely.

"You won't. You do not know Malibu Serenity and my house is bigger for one person. We will work together so you can use my work shop if you stay with me." Tony didn't allow others use his work shop but he would make an expectation for Serenity. Usagi nodded. She wished her new adventure would be good for her. The plan took off. Usagi watched Japan smaller from her view.

"So tell me how is it felt being a hero?" Tony smirked when he saw Usagi looked him with shock. Her mouth and eyes were wide open.

"H…how?" Usagi stuttered. Her body tensed again. This time she wanted to run but she knew it was impossible now.

"World may be stupid but I am genius. When I saw picture of sailor senshi's, sailor moon look familiar. I searched it than I saw your picture with your friends when we were your parents' house. It wasn't hard to make the connection." Tony smiled devilishly. Usagi was feeling like a rabbit that was come face to face with bad wolf.

* * *

><p>AN: BeccaLuv, I didn't know slash mean guy/guy relationship. I don't have any problem for reading or writing same sex couple but in this story only Haruka and Michiru will be same sex couple so I am sorry if I make you confuse but I didn't know. Thank for new information. Sorry for late update!

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N2: Hi guys I'm writer B I want to say sorry for late update. It is because of me I broke my hard disk and had sick. I hope you will forgive us. (^w^) Love&Peace…


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The truth

"_So tell me how is it felt like being a hero?" Tony smirked when he saw Usagi looked him with shock. Her mouth and eyes were wide open. _

"_H…how?" Usagi stuttered. Her body tensed again. This time she wanted to run but she knew it was impossible now. _

"_World might be stupid but I am genius. When I saw the picture of sailor senshi's, sailor moon look familiar. I searched it than I saw your picture with your friends when we were your parents' house. It wasn't hard to make the connection." Tony smiled devilishly. Usagi was feeling like a rabbit that was come face to face with bad wolf. _

Usagi blinked. She was looking Tony but she wasn't seeing him. Her mind was blank. There were many question she wanted to ask but her mouth didn't cooperate with her mind. How Tony realized? No one ever suspect they were sailor senshi, even their own family so how Tony made the connection with only looking their picture. Usagi knew it wasn't because of golden crystal. Mamoru hasn't known until they transform in front of him. "How?"

"I thought I answer your question."

"A picture! How could you understand looking a picture of us? Even our parents didn't know." Usagi still couldn't believe it. Her mother and brother has seen her as sailor moon but they hasn't realized it was her.

If the situation wasn't so important Tony could find Usagi's expression funny. Who was he kidding? He found this funny. Usagi was like rabbit who came face to face with big, bad wolf and being said wolf was great. Tony smirked. He remembered the day how he solved their identity.

_Tokyo tower wasn't interesting. It was great building and view was beautiful but it wasn't fun like Tony wished it was. The only good thing was hearing Serenity's cheerful voice. She was happy being here. Tony could see how much she care this place. He didn't know why but he didn't care as long as that smile didn't disappear from her face. While looking around Tony saw a picture. Nine woman was standing closely. They looked like battered and beaten. Their dress was tore. They looked like tired but you could see a victorious smile in their face. They were all inhumanly beautiful and their costume didn't help to hide their beauty. _

"_Who are they?" Usagi looked where Tony was looking and gulped. _

"_They are sailor senshi. Japan's hero."_

"_Really? I never heard them." It wasn't so shocking, after all Tony didn't follow the news._

"_It is normal. They are not widely known because they hide their identity. This photo is only picture they have." Usagi and girls weren't careful enough and they hasn't realized someone shoot their photo. _

"_Tell me about them!"_

* * *

><p><em>Tony entered his hotel room. Today was great day for Tony. Serenity accepted his offer. She was coming home with him. It made Tony grin stupidly. She wasn't dating with anyone so Tony had a chance with her and he would use this chance wisely. Now, it was time for satisfy his curiosity. <em>

"_Jarvis find every information about sailor senshi." Usagi told him many stories about them but it wasn't enough. Tony couldn't believe he never heard them. Heroes? After Captain America, the world didn't have any hero or they thought. _

"_I send information to your computer sir." Tony read everything without taking a break. It was impossible. Aliens, humans turned monsters! It was bullshit. How could this happen? Every scientist was looking a life in universe so far they didn't have any proof but if what he read was true, in Tokyo aliens has attacked the earth and nine girl saved the day. A genius like Tony Stark would know it was fake but Tony was reading articles and people's description. No one could imagine things like that. The only explanation everything was real and nine girl with super naturel power protected earth. Many people would die for this information but Tony knew the danger. _

* * *

><p><em>Serenity's family was welcoming. They talked with him like he was a normal friend of their daughter, like he wasn't billionaire, genius or playboy for later he was sure Serenity's little brother wasn't happy for (Tony saw he was glaring at him whenever Tony's eyes stayed longer on Usagi). It was great change. They ate dinner like normal family. Tony didn't say it but it was first for Tony. His family never has been home, most likely never cared when he has eaten. They talked about Serenity's high school years and he absorb every detail like a sponge. It was unbelievable how Serenity chanced in passing years. <em>

"_Are they the friends you were talking?" Tony looked the pictures on the wall. One picture had five women with school uniform. They were smiling happily. The other picture had five women as well but other than Serenity they were different. Tony looked two picture closely. While he was looking, his mind combined two photo and a different photo flashed in his mind. Nine women with a unique costume! _

"Are you going to answer my question or will you sit like cat eat your tongue?" The only answer Tony got was an angry glare. "I know your secret so why not tell me everything?"

"Maybe because I don't know you or trust you Stark!" Usagi said harshly. Tony sighed. She was right. They knew each other for only few days.

"Then let me tell you my story." Trust wasn't something you gain without earning first. Tony knew this well. After all he didn't trust many people. He could count with his fingers how many person he trusted even then one hand was enough. "You know I was kidnapped in Afghanistan." Usagi nodded. She was following the news. "They wanted me to build them my new missile Jericho. They already had another prisoner. Yinsen! He was a doctor and engineer. He saved my life after they got me. Some shrapnel entered my body when they attacked us. He prevented the shrapnel from reacting my heart. Unlike what they ordered us, we began to build a weapon so we could run away from there before they killed us. We worked without taking rest and finally we managed to build an armor but they understand something was wrong. We needed time. Just a little more time and we could leave there together." Tony's throat was dry. He didn't need to say anything, Usagi knew what was coming. After all Tony used past tense when he was talking about Yinsen. He didn't survive and it was still hurting Tony more than he let to show. Usagi reached and held Tony's hand. She knew how it felt losing somebody. "He died while trying to give me time and it worked. The armor was charge up and I run away."

"You are forgetting to tell me how much they tortured you." Tony looked Usagi with unbelievably face. "I saw many thing and met many people. I fight enemies who would make earth's worst criminal look like a good person. I know how far they will go for their goal. They wanted weapons and I am sure you didn't agree first time, they asked."

"Yes!" Tony didn't admit this to anyone. He knew they knew something like this happen but they didn't ask and he didn't tell. Now admitting this to someone especially who could understand him lifted a huge weight from his heart. Usagi's eyes weren't looking at him with pity. No, he only saw understanding from her eyes. "I was tortured until I agreed to build their weapon." Tony lifted his shirt and showed the glowing device on his chest. "This is arc rector. Basically it keeps the shrapnel shell shards that wounded me from reaching my heart." Usagi stopped her hand before it reached and touched the device. Tony closed his chest. "This is the reason I found you. I don't know how arc reactor will affect me. It is new and until now no one managed to make it."

"You are thinking to make arc reactor with moon stone." Many idea was coming her mind. It might work but first Usagi needed to see how arc reactor worked.

"You can say that. I also want to build the armor." They would be working his workshop so Tony knew, he couldn't hide it from Serenity.

"Why? I thought you won't build weapons anymore." Usagi didn't know what the armor was but she could guess.

"I won't. You can say that it is personal." Tony didn't know how to explain why he was building an armor. He wasn't sure if he knew himself.

"I think it is my turn!" Usagi said. She could see talking about his time there was hard for Tony. She could understand that. After all she had her own nightmares after the last battle. She kept seeing her friend's death and destruction of earth. Usagi began to tell her story. She told him moon kingdom, how she was princess of the moon, her past with other sailor senshi, Luna and Artemis, story of earth, how she met prince Endymion and destruction of moon kingdom.

"So let me understand this, aliens are real." Tony asked doubtfully.

"Really! I told you many things and you only disturbed by this." Usagi shook her head unbelievingly. She told him the real history of universe which was forgotten by many and he has asked aliens were real.

"What! It is a big thing." Tony said. She was real princess and goodness, what he could say to her. He thought his life was bad but watching your kingdom and your loved one die in front of you was something even he couldn't understand. He never lost so much. Humans didn't lose their planet after all. "So what happen?"

"My mother used her last energy so we could born again here on earth. Luna found us when she sensed evil was rising again. We fought different enemies and lived our life."

"What about Endymion? You didn't tell anything about him." Tony wanted to hit himself after the words left his mouth. Why he asked her past lover. 'Because you are scared' said a voice inside his mind. 'You are scared, he will come and take her!'

"He reborn in earth too. He was tuxedo mask. We tried ones again but it didn't work out."

"Why? I thought you were in love with each other." Tony was sure he was a masochist. If not why he was asking the women he liked why she broke up with her ex. He should be happy, they broke up with each other but the voice in his mind making him Tony Stark insecure.

Usagi laughed bitterly. "You should understand this Tony. My life as princess was different. I lived in a golden cage. I never saw bad side of people's or lives. I was protected by everyone. My mother never let me outside. I stayed in the kingdom and lived a peaceful life. My love for Endymion was a childish feelings. My admiration for earth made me like him. When mother forbade me seeing him, I thought I couldn't live without him but now, I know it wasn't love. When I born again as Usagi, I grew up differently. I am a soldier now. I dated with him because of my past memories but I didn't have all of my memories. It didn't help all of my friends and adviser said to me we were perfect match. It took time for me to realize I wasn't princess Serenity anymore and I don't need to be with him."

"It isn't only thing right." Tony didn't have any lover in his life but he was a genius who knew people well. Usagi wouldn't break up with him if he didn't do something unforgivable. She was royal to her loved ones. "You said your mother and friends loved him and approved your relationship so why you broke up with him?"

"After my last battle, I remembered my past life. Serenity and Usagi mend with each other in my mind. I thought many things. My relationship with Mamoru was one of them. I wasn't feeling same for him especially after his attitude but I wasn't sure if I wanted to break up with him. After all we have a past and everyone loved him. A future was waiting us together. After my talk with Helios, I took his advice and went to America. I saw him with another women so I made my mind and broke up with him." Talking about him didn't hurt Usagi at all. She didn't have any feelings for him. Usagi saw Tony's curious face. "You can ask me anything!"

"Are there any chance aliens can attack earth again?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately earth is one of the weakest planet so many wished to rule it." Earth didn't have any protectors. It was disturbing news for Tony.

"How they didn't attack other places other than Japan?" Tony didn't read any attacks happen in America and he was hacking governments system regularly. It was good question which they asked it in the past to Luna and Artemis.

"Luna said to us when she came earth, she put a device on Tokyo tower which pull them to Japan so we could fight without alerting the world." Tony was impressed. They had a device which pull their enemies to themselves. It was like lightning rod but rather than pulling lightning, it pull aliens. It was cool! He should defiantly has one of these. His mind still refused to believe Luna was the talking cat which was her adviser. Probably he couldn't believe until he met her.

"Are your parents know about your hero activities?" Usagi shook her head, confirming Tony's belief.

"When we became sailor senshi, we were just fourteen. We didn't understand importance of our responsibilities until we almost lost our lives. We had many enemies Tony. We couldn't risk our family. After we took our responsibilities seriously, we realized while we protect earth, we are aliens ourselves. You knew what will happen to us if they know this right?" Movies weren't far from the truth. They examined everything, they found abnormal. Tony knew this very well. After all government wanted him to continue his father's projects including creating a new Captain America. After seeing what they done to many subject, he refused all offers. Tony has only continued to build weapons for government. Now, he stopped that too.

"Why attacks stopped?" In six years no one attacked earth or it was what Tony read from articles.

"Honestly we don't know. I thought it is because of Galaxia. She almost destroyed universe with help of chaos." It was her theory. Many planets were building their kingdom ones again and it wasn't easy job. She didn't tell him but their names feared in universe one more. It could be one of the reasons no one attacked the earth. Usagi's stomach growled and she blushed.

"I am a bad host. Let's eat dinner, we can talk later!"

* * *

><p>Tony's home was beautiful. It was on the top of a mountain and had a great view of ocean. It was huge and screamed richness but Usagi could see Tony's taste in everything.<p>

"Jarvis anyone home?" Tony asked when they entered living room. Usagi was looking around curiously so even she heard a voice from nowhere she jumped.

"No sir! But asked me to call her when you come home."

"Say her, I am coming tomorrow." Tony didn't want to listen her lecture now. "This is Jarvis my AI. The whole house was wired with through him so you only need to ask." Usagi couldn't speak so she just nodded. She was in awe. Even Moon kingdom didn't have something like that.

"Cool!" Usagi said without thinking and she blushed. Tony grinned.

"Are you tried if you are your room is ready?" Usagi shook her head. She was little tried but after the long journey, she knew she couldn't sleep. "Then what do you want to do? We can watch movie!" Tony suggested, watching movie with her would be great especially a horror movie. She could hug him when she scared. His dreams crushed when she spoke.

"Let's work." They could watch movie later. Tony's life was more important. Tony showed her the way of his workshop. When Usagi saw the workshop, her mouth fell. It was like walking to future.

"Impressive!" Tony smirked with a knowing look. His workshop was his pride and joy. He built everything himself so no one had the same thing and he never sold them. He has tried to sell them after talking with Obadiah but it felt like selling his own children so he gave up the idea.

"Very!" Usagi looked pieces of armor on the table. She touched them lightly. "Is this your armor?" Tony came closer to her.

"Yes!" Tony held Usagi's hand and made her touch the armor harder. "The material is one of the strongest yet light enough to wear comfortable." The one he has created at Afghanistan has been too heavy to wear so he has made a mechanism for that problem.

"I can guess how handy that is." Usagi felt hard material under her finger but she was more aware of Tony's hand. Usagi pulled her hand and moved away from Tony. "So how is arc-reactor working?"

Tony sighed. Usagi was pulling herself whenever he tried to come closer to her. "Jarvis, show the arc-reactor." Jarvis gave 3-D scale of his arc-reactor. Tony showed the pieces while explaining how it was worked. Usagi listened everything carefully. It was complex technology, she didn't understand some parts of it but she knew, they could build it with using moon stone.

"We can combine arc-reactor and moon stone. It will be safer for you!"

"What is moon stone?" Tony didn't find anything after researching. It wasn't shocking. Only a stupid person shared his secrets with world.

"A stone you can find in moon." Usagi replied and giggled when she saw his face. "It is a common crystal in moon. We used it in our own technology back then because it is charge with moon. I only put a microchip inside the crystal so it was adapted to earth technology."

"And because moon is always there it charges all the time. Cool! A magical stone like philosopher stone."

"The only difference is it cannot give you immortality."

"Are you sure you don't have any crystal for that?" Tony joked but his words made Usagi froze. She slapped herself mentally. Being with Tony made her forgot the golden crystal. She didn't tell him, he was the new holder. Tony looked her shocked face. "You are joking right!"

"We need to talk!" Usagi held Tony's hand and dragged him to nearest chair. "I forgot to tell you starseeds."

"Starseeds?" Tony remembered, she said something about them while she has told him Galaxia. "Isn't it what your last enemies looking for?"

"Yes! A starseed is our heart crystal. Every person born with it. It is our life force and source of our power. My starseed is silver crystal. Galaxia was collecting starseeds so that she could gain control of Galaxy Cauldron which was the birthplace of all stars and all living things in the galaxy. What I want to say Mamoru, I mean Endymion was born with golden crystal which is earth's life force." Tony frowned when he heard his name. "Earth is different from most planets. We born with our crystal but golden crystal is given the worthy human. Until it finds new holder Helios protects it."

"There is a reason why you are telling me this right?"

"In the past earth chose Endymion's father. He united the world and ruled as a fair king. After his father's death, Endymion found worthy for golden crystal. When he reborn again, golden crystal born with him because earth found his sacrifice worthy so he never lost it. It changed. Mamoru wasn't Endymion. He didn't show respect for earth or his job. He needed to protect earth but he left when earth was danger so earth took golden crystal and gave it to someone else." Tony didn't met with the man but he could see that he was stupidest man Tony ever knew. He threw someone like Usagi and most honorable job without thinking. Usagi was beautiful, smart, innocence and pure. She was every man's dream women. Protecting earth was job of every human and he was given powers for only this reason. How could he throw them away like that? For what?

"Do you know the new holder? I can help you to find him." Tony only needed a picture or a name so he could hack the system and found the holder. What he understand from her speech, golden crystal was important for earth and holder had a big responsibility.

"Thanks for the offer Tony but I know who he is and where he is!" Tony looked her impatiently. He was a genius but even he couldn't guess, Usagi was talking about him. "It is you Tony. Earth chose you for golden crystal!"

Tony Stark could do only think, he could do. He laughed. It couldn't be true. He wasn't worthy for the job.

* * *

><p>Today is my birthday so I wanted to update the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Next chapther Usagi and Tony will met with Mamoru!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Warning: slash, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Note: Now, I have a beta who is working on my story slowly. She finished first chapter and I put it. Please check it. Sorry for late update. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Dinner under moon

One week passed without Usagi realizing it. She was settling in America quit easily, living with Tony wasn't bad as she thought it would be. He was great person but he was messy and he didn't eat regularly which got him disapproval looks from Usagi. She loved eating food and never skipped a dinner in her life. Tony's fridge was like a decor in the house because it was always empty. Tony had beers in his little fridge in workshop. His kitchen was shining and screaming never used. The kitchen was a dream come true for Usagi. Large and open with a light color. After ordering takeout food for two day, Usagi dragged Tony to supermarket and stuffed the fridge. First Tony protested, he didn't want to use Usagi like she was a maid but he couldn't stop her. Usagi wasn't professional chief but it was better than eating junk food all the time and she loved cooking for someone. Maybe it was because in her youth she never cook even a pasta. Now when someone ate her dinner and liked it, it made her happy.

Tony wasn't different. He loved Usagi's food. He never saw her mother in the kitchen. She didn't want to lower herself by dirtying her hand. Watching Usagi making dinner was enchanting. She loved cooking as much as she loved eating and her food was delicious. It wasn't the best Tony ever ate but it was homemade and no women cooked for him. They always wanted to go five stars restaurant. That was why Tony never dated with a women or wished it until now. Now Tony wanted to take Usagi dates, spoil her with expensive food, jewel and everything she wanted but he knew it wouldn't make her love him. Usagi wasn't like other women in his life who was happy with money so Tony was lost. He didn't know how to impress Usagi. Buying things for her was useless. She loved shopping, Tony knew this. After all she and Pepper went to a shopping trip and they didn't come until it was dinner time. It was a different story too. Two women became fast friends. It was like they knew each other for years. Tony was happy for both of them but he was feeling little jealous. He wanted all of her attention for himself. He knew he was possessive. He couldn't help it.

Tony could take Usagi a date. It wouldn't be a bad idea. She loved eating and he knew a great place. Only problem he didn't want his date with her to known by word. Like he said he was possessive. Until she was his, he didn't want to take a risk. She could run away after she saw how the paparazzi like or she could find his life bothersome. Worse, someone could steal her before he got a chance. How could he take her out without no one knowing? The answer was simple. He would buy the restaurant and close for a night. Later he would take her with a disguise. It was perfect plan or he thought.

"It is stupid plan Tony." Pepper said without looking from her phone. She was busy with her job. Obediah didn't do anything in the company. He was talking nonstop with board of direction leaving everything to her. When Tony called and said it was important, she thought something happen in the house.

"Why?" Tony whined.

"What will you do with a restaurant Tony?"

"Give it away!" Tony answered after thinking. Pepper could fell her headache was coming. She wanted to hit him so bad.

"Why you don't go with a disguise? It will be enough."

"What is fun in that?"

"Do you want to take Usagi a date or not?" Pepper asked clenching her teeth. After seeing her anger Tony nodded. "Then it doesn't matter if you buy it or not. You just need to not recognize. I can book you one of the restaurant under your name and make another in Usagi's name. While paparazzi's go the restaurant your name is writing, you and Usagi can have a date without seen."

Tony wanted to object but he knew she had a good point. Buying the restaurant would be a waste of money which he knew Usagi wouldn't like. Anyway he knew they would learn, he bought a restaurant before he signed the papers. Pepper's plan was less funny but more simple. "Then make necessary preparation."

"When?"

"Today!"

Pepper almost dropt her phone. "Today? Are you crazy Tony?" It wasn't a question. She knew he was crazy but making everything work today was impossible even for her.

"You just make the reservation for my name and have fun today." Tony ordered. He had the perfect plan.

"What about you?" Pepper saw his grin and she knew that grin wasn't a good sign but it wasn't her problem anymore.

"I will survive. Bye Pep!" Tony had three-hour before the dinner time so if he wanted a date, he should inform Serenity.

Finding Serenity was easy. She was still working in his workshop. She didn't stop working on the arc reactor. One time Tony had asked why she was working without nonstop, she had answered 'because it is your life!' Hearing this Tony had been high with happiness. The new reactor was almost finished. She was testing it. Tony didn't mind wearing it without testing first but he was scared to tell her this. Just like Tony guested she was working with the reactor. "Stop!"

Usagi sensed Tony but she didn't stop working. She knew he would be working on his armor or she thought. When she heard Tony's ordering voice, she looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"We are going out tonight so hop hop!" Tony clapped his hands while saying his last words.

"Tony, I need to work!" she was too close to finish it. She couldn't stop now.

"You are working all the time. I cannot believe I said this but it will be still there after we have our fun." Tony looked her with puppy eyes. It should be illegal. Usagi knew she couldn't say no to this eyes.

"Fine!"

"Good you have two hours, have fun!"

Usagi went her room. She wasn't using her room much not because there was any problem, more like she was sleeping in workshop or living room. She blushed when she thought about living room. One day they had watched a movie and she had slept on Tony's arm. Morning she had waken in his arms laying over his body. It was embarrassing but Usagi liked it. She felt safe in his arms like nothing could hurt her. She never felt like that. She was used to protecting herself. She knew she was falling in love with Tony and she didn't have any power to refuse him. Tony was trying to be with her. She knew this but she was scared. Scared of love! She didn't want to hurt again but it was too hard to resist him. Unfortunately it wasn't only her heart but her body couldn't resist Tony too. His voice, smirk and looks were making her body hot. She couldn't control her own body. Usagi signed. She was thinking him again. Usagi took a hot shower. It helped her relax her body. She washed her hair and body with lavender scent shampoo. Closing the water she existed from shower and dried her body with a towel. She wore dark purple dress which reach her knee and black high heels. After making a light make up, she left her room.

Tony was waiting her at downstairs with basket on his arm. He was wearing a jean and a t-shirt. Usagi looked basket curiously but she didn't say anything.

"Can you transport us anywhere without knowing the place?"

"Yes, I can! I only need to name of the place."

"What if I give you coordination?"

"I am not a map Tony!" Usagi said, her eyes twitched from anger. She made a mistake by looking Tony' eyes. Tony was giving him the puppy eyes, he knew she couldn't resist. "Just think the coordination." Usagi rolled her eyes when she saw Tony's smile, holding his arm she let her power transport them where Tony was thinking.

It was dark so Usagi couldn't understand where they were but she knew they were outside because she could see stars clearly. Tony was doing something she couldn't see so Usagi looked around. She could hear ocean and ground was soft under her feet. It wasn't hard to guest, they were in a beach. Usagi looked the sky. Moon was behind the clouds, she wished to see moon clearly. Hearing her wish clouds parted and full moon shine clearly. She was so focus on her thoughts she didn't feel Tony coming closer to her until his arms grabbed her from behind. Usagi jumped from sudden moment but relax against Tony's body.

"Come, dinner is ready!" Tony led her where he set their dinner. He laid a blanket on the floor and lighted candles. Tony knew he couldn't take Usagi a romantic dinner without no one seeing them so he thought bringing her here. It was his private beach in Miami. He searched how to make this special and found candles, sky and wine was enough. "Do you like it?"

"It is perfect!" Usagi's eyes were shining with happens. Tony could take her a five-star restaurant and she would be happy but this was different. It was like a scene from movie. A dinner under the sky and moon. They sat together.

"I hope you like sandwich because it is the only thing I can make without blow up my kitchen."

Usagi laughed, she knew he wasn't laying. Pepper had told her stories of Tony's kitchen adventure. He had given up making dinner after he blew up his kitchen four times. Poor kitchen! Tony pulled two bottle from basket.

"Aiming for getting drunk!" Usagi said when she saw two bottle.

"Maybe! I didn't know you were a light drinker!" Tony said with an innocence smile but Usagi knew he was challenging her.

"I am not!" She didn't know why she accepted his challenge. She never drank more than one glass when she wasn't alone or with the girls but for some reason she trusted Tony.

Tony filled their glasses with red wine. Each of them took a sandwich. Everything was perfect. While Usagi was enjoying the scene, Tony was thinking. He never thought simple things could be perfect. He ate dinner in the most expensive places, he saw breath taking views but they didn't make him feel like this. Sitting with Serenity, eating a simple sandwich with a good wine was amazing for Tony. He knew he wouldn't feel like that with another women. Serenity was special and he wanted her in his life forever. Tonight he will make his move.

"Let's play a game!" Tony offered after sitting silently. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Game?"

"Yep! We will ask questions to each other in turn. Like truth or dare without a dare." Tony didn't know what he would do if they played truth or dare. He would order her to kiss him.

"OK! I am first!" Usagi agreed, thinking her first question. "Your favorite color?"

"Blue! My turn! Your most embarrassing moment?"

"Realizing the man I find attractive was actually a women." She answered after thinking all of her embarrassing moment. Running after Haruka and finding she was a girl won.

"Ouch! I never mistaken a woman as a man."

"You would if you met with Haruka and she is handsome women." Every girl who met with Haruka agreed she was handsome even Michiru. "First time you were rejected?"

"Let's think!" Tony made thinking face. "Never!"

Usagi's mouth fall. "You are laying!" she accused.

"Am I? I never rejected in my life. You can say, it didn't help my ego!"

"I can see that!" It wasn't hard to see how his ego effected. It was bigger than himself.

"Whatever pretty, it is my turn. Your first time?" Tony blessed with blushing Usagi. She murmured something but Tony couldn't hear it. "What was that?"

"I am a virgin!" Usagi almost shouted blushing like tomato red.

"Oh!" was the only think coming out from Tony's mouth. He couldn't believe she was still a virgin. She was twenty two and had a great body for God's sake.

Usagi couched and inhaling deeply she calmed herself. She took a big gulp from her glass. "My turn! Your happiest memory?"

"Other than now, it is the time I created my first robot." Tony wasn't disappointment when he saw, Usagi blushed. "Your first kiss?"

"Fourteen!"

Tony did the math, coming to conclusion her first kiss was with Mamoru. This made his blood boil with anger. He never cared someone else past but knowing she shared so much with that man made him insecure. 'But she didn't sleep with him and she said she didn't love him!' a voice whispered in his head. "Was it good?"

"It isn't your turn Tony. I answer your question!" Usagi could see something was bordering him. He was looking her eyes with pleading eyes so she decided to answer his question. "I don't know. I only kiss with one person but if what Minako said was true, it wasn't good at all." Minako had told them her experience with a man last year. She had said man made her toes curl with a kiss. Mamoru's kisses were touching lips together, nothing special.

Tony moved without thinking. His hand was on her cheek, stroking lovingly. "Tony wha…" Usagi couldn't finish her sentences. Tony's lip was on hers, kissing her. Usagi put her hands on his chest. She didn't know if she wanted to push Tony or not. Her eyes closed and she moaned. Tony licked her lips, forcing her to open her mouth. She allowed him hesitantly. It was new for her. She mimicked his action, making him moan in her mouth. They kissed passionately.

"Wow!" Usagi said after they broke up for much needed air.

"It is how you kiss someone!" Tony smirked, looking her flushed face. Her breath was faster and her eyes were half lifted. She was beautiful and Tony was feeling smooth for making her like that. "Stay with me?" 'be mine' wasn't told but Usagi understand.

Usagi stroke his cheek. "Yes!"

Her answer was breath taking smile from Tony and toes curl kiss.

* * *

><p>Usagi looked Tony curiously. Today he decided to test flying system of his armor again. Usagi had her concern for Tony's behavior. After Obadiah visited him, he was acting strange. She didn't meet with the man. Tony had made her stay in workshop when he had come to house. Thanks to Jarvis she had watched them. She didn't know why but she didn't like Obadiah much. There was something in his eyes made Usagi shiver with fear. Tony had said what Obadiah had said wasn't bothering him but she knew better. After his father's death Tony worked hard for Stark Industries. He made most of the weapon himself. Board of directors were rich because of him. Now, they had filed an injunction to gain control of Stark Industries.<p>

"Three, two, one!" Tony's voice cut Usagi's thoughts.

Tony was flying more like wandering around uncontrolled but he didn't mind. Finally he managed to fly. "I am flying pretty."

"I can see! Be careful!" Usagi yelled when she saw him flying above his cars. While testing his system, he crushed down so much Usagi forgot the number. She was like his personal healer.

"Everything under control!" Tony said calmly while he was flying above his workshop.

Usagi rolled her eyes. It was clear he couldn't control but it wasn't her problem. Tony landed carefully without crashing down, it was first.

"Yeah, I can fly!" Tony said smirking happily. "Can you fly?" Tony was always curios about her powers but she didn't tell her much other than her crystal's power.

"I have wings so of course I can fly!" Usagi replied like it was most normal thing in the world.

"You have wings?" Tony asked disbelievingly. "What powers my crystal give me?"

"I didn't tell you!" Tony shook his head. "You have psychic powers, including psychometry and healing. Of course you need to practice first. Maybe we should visit Helios. He knows more than me."

"If I get this right, you have the power of making anything you wish come true but I have only psychic powers." Usagi nodded. "It is so unfair!" Tony whined childishly. He will defiantly put some great weapons to his armor so he could show of.

"Live with it!"

"I am going to test armor outside now!"

Usagi didn't mind. If something went wrong, she could save him. She watched him get ready and fly. Jarvis showed everything Tony saw. Until he flied up too much, everything was going fine. At last he broke the ice in last moment.

"I am home pretty!" Tony said when he was hovering above roof.

"Tony, don't land there!" Usagi warned him but it was too late, Tony broke the roof and fell onto his cars. His robot sprayed fire extinguisher to him. She laughed. She really loved that robot. "I told you!"

"I am fine!" Tony raised his hand.

* * *

><p>Mamoru Chiba was having a great time. He was invited Tony Stark's annual benefit dinner. He finished his school with perfect scores. Now he was working one of best private hospital in New York. He was still an intern but he knew it wasn't long before he will have a place in hospital as a doctor. He was never in a place like here. Everything screamed as rich, even servants were wearing best quality costume. It was mind blowing. Mamoru wanted this life, drinking best wine, wearing best quality suits, living in luxury and he will have it. He knew one day he will be more powerful and rich from them even Tony Stark himself. Now, Tony Stark had everything but one day Mamoru will have it. Living in America wasn't easy even he had the money from his family.<p>

Mamoru looked the women beside him. She was beautiful with long brown hair, green eyes and great body, her black dress leave little imagination. She was daughter of owner of the hospital he was working. She was in love with him and they were dating for two years. He was living with her in her huge house. She was just another step in his life. Mamoru was planning to go back Japan this year. He had talked with Motoki. He had said Usagi was doing fine and had her own business but Mamoru knew he was lying. Usagi couldn't do anything alone. She wasn't smart. He will give her a chance to be with him again and he will be King, having everything he wished.

The room went silent, everyone was looking the door. Just like everyone Mamoru looked the door too and he froze. Everyone thought Tony Stark won't come but it seemed they were wrong. He was here and looked like he didn't come alone. While people were looking Stark, Mamoru looked the women in Stark's arm. The breath taking women who was too close to Stark's body was Usagi. Mamoru never saw her like that. She was hot with that red dress and whenever she walked, her dress showed her perfect legs. Mans were looking her with lust while ladies were jealous of her. Mamoru's hand tighten around the glass he was holding when he saw how close the two each other. Their bodies were touching each other and Stark's arm was on her lower waist.

Tony went the bar first, dragging Usagi with him. "Give me a scotch! I'm starving. You pretty?"

"No, thanks!"

Tony took his glass and drank it. When they were leaving the bar, a man came their side. "Mr. Stark!"

"Yeah!" Tony looked the guy but he didn't recognize him.

"Agent Coulson!" the man now called Coulson look like he knew Tony didn't recognize him. Usagi wondered if he was fine with it.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! The guy from the..."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Coulson finished Tony's words.

"God, you need a new name for that." Tony said while drinking his alcohol. Usagi agreed with him. It was too long.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Coulson said tiredly. "Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Stark Industries?" he suggested.

Usagi knew Tony stopped listening the man before he had finished his words. Tony was looking around so he could run away from the agent but Usagi knew how important the situation was. She took his glass from his hand making him look her. "Tony will be there, right?"

Tony gulped. Her voice was sweet and he knew that tone really well. Obey or be punish! "Tell you what, I will be there!" Tony held his hand and they shook but Coulson's eyes were on Usagi. He was looking her curiously.

Tony held Usagi's hand and dragged her to dance floor. Holding her closely they began to dance, not seeing angry eyes watching their every move.

"Did I say you look fantastic today?" Tony whispered her ear, making her shiver.

"No, you didn't."

"You are the most beautiful women in this room and I am the luckiest man." Tony's eyes shined with love. He never felt like this. When he saw her smile with love in her eyes for him, he was glad, he met with her.

"I think it is other way around but if you say so…" Usagi didn't finish her word and she didn't need to.

Tony kissed her without caring what people will think. Usagi's hands went to Tony's neck, his hands moved her waist pulling her body closer. They heard a cough, pulling away they looked the person who cut their moment. Usagi's body tensed seeing who was standing before them.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Tony asked coldly. He was irritated but he could feel Usagi's body tensing in his arms.

"I wanted to say hi to my friend!" Friend was said with mockery.

Tony tensed, looking him closely he saw resemble of Tuxedo Mask so he was the Serenity's ex-boyfriend. "Sorry but I don't remember you!" Tony said, looking him like he was the bug under his shoes. Tony knew he was being rude but he didn't care, Usagi was his and he won't let anyone taking her from him.

Mamoru's hands tighten, he clenched his tooth. Stark was looking him like he was nothing. He wanted to wipe his smirk from his face. His girlfriend was standing beside him.

"Tony, he is Mamoru Chiba, an ex-friend from Japan!" Usagi introduced cutting the tension. "I don't need to introduce Tony of course."

"Yes pretty! I am sure they know me! Even so I am Tony Stark!" Tony smirked when he saw Mamoru's face turning red with anger. Tony knew Mamoru had seen their kiss scene. "It would be nice if you introduce your company!" Tony saw the women looking them more like looking Serenity with jealously, she wasn't as beautiful as Serenity and she knew it.

Mamoru held her waist. "My lover Anna Granger! She is owner of Granger hospital. Ann she is my friend…" Mamoru couldn't finish his word because Tony cut him.

"Serenity Tsukino my partner and lover!"

"Nice to meet you!" Usagi held her and they shook hands.

"Are you not the owner of Moon crystal?" Usagi nodded. "I didn't know Stark Industries make a contract with Moon Crystal."

"It is recent so we didn't have a time to make announcement yet." Usagi replied.

Mamoru was lost. He tried to look like he knew what they were talking but he didn't have any idea. Only thing he knew Usagi was living her life without him. She had already have a lover and said lover was Tony Stark.

"Tony, I am thirsty!" Usagi wanted to leave here immediately. She had made the right choose when she had broken up with Mamoru, seeing him again showed her this. She didn't feel anything for him.

"Me too! Excuse us!" Tony said rudely. He dragged her to balcony. "You wait me here!"

Usagi watched him go and signed. Now she remembered why she hated parties when she was a princess. People were talking behind their backs like they couldn't hear them. She didn't care what they thought but it was annoying. Usagi waited patiently but Tony didn't come.

"Where are you Tony?" Usagi whispered anxiously.

Five minute later Tony came before she could open her mouth, he hugged her tightly. It was clear Tony wasn't fine. She didn't know what happen, she only hugged him and whispered comforting words to his ear.


End file.
